Hey There Miley
by JBPones
Summary: Scandalous pictures of Hannah are all over the web, so Robby Ray moves the family to Malibu in search of the old Miley. Can Lilly find her? Liley AU
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is an AU story, the plot is taken from real life events. Lilly and Oliver don't know Miley yet, so keep that in mind. XD And yeah, I'm taking a break from the usual insane ideas that I have. No genies, no magic, no reading minds. Sad isn't it?

Liley with some Oliver & Sarah

----

**Hey There Miley**

Lilly's POV

I was sitting at my computer chair, staring at the screen with my mouth hanging wide open. Oliver was standing behind me, leaning close over my shoulder so he could see. My body was in shock, my mind wasn't working, and I felt like someone just stabbed me in the heart.

"Whoa..." Oliver's eyes grew, along with his goofy grin, as I scrolled down the page, new pictures showing up.

"This is..." I paused, rushing back up to the title that caught my attention in the first place. _Hannah Montana Gone Wild_. "...not good. So not good. _Very _not good."

I couldn't believe my eyes. How could this be happening? None of this makes sense. Life doesn't even make sense. Why the hell would she go and pull a stunt like this?

I scrolled down a little, not wanting to look at the pictures again. They weren't _bad_, I mean no private parts are shown or anything like that. No drugs, no alcohal. But it still hurt to see them.

"What's the article say?" Oliver asked, basically saying that I need to read it out loud because he's too freaking lazy to do it himself.

I sighed, rolling my eyes before I started reading. "In today's world, we shouldn't be as shocked as we are to see teen popstar Hannah Montana showing off a little too much skin for the camera. We understand that child stars usually grow up dealing with much more stress and pressure than normal kids, but really Hannah Montana? We had high hopes for you. We saw you as the light at the end of this dark tunnel. We've seen plenty of other child stars, turned troubled teens, turned rehab visiting adult celebs go down this road, and we're honestly not surprised that Hannah's manager released a statement earlier today saying that Miss Montana will be taking some time off from Hollywood. Many other statements have been released about these scandalous photos, but we're starting to wonder why the only person not talking is the girl in every picture. Come on, Hannah, don't tell us your getting shy now. Also pictured at this party-looking atmosphere are Hannah's close personal friends. Standing out are popstar Mikayla and actor Jake Ryan, along with Montana's long time rumored boyfriend Justin, the twenty year old underwear model. If we were shocked when that rumor came out, let's just say we're stunned into a coma at seeing this. This being the possible end to Hannah Montana's career and the obvious end to her parent support. That's right, Hannah, the parents of your fans have spoken. You're out."

I leaned back in my chair, not wanting to keep going.

"This is tough to chew." Oliver sighed, standing up straight. "Are you gonna be okay, Lil? I know how much you love Hannah. She's been your celebrity crush since you were, like, nine."

"Seven, but who's counting." I muttered, pushing myself away from the computer. I didn't know why I was so upset. "I don't know, Ollie. It's just so weird. I never thought she'd do something like this. And now her career might be over? It's all just so..._stupid_."

"Come on, it's not like we didn't see this coming. She's a teenager, one who hangs out with a bunch of other messed up teen stars. You remember when Mikayla got caught with weed a few months ago, and when Jake Ryan's sex tape hit the web. She just got caught up in the wrong crowd, that's all." He shrugged, sitting on my bed and looking around at my Hannah posters that smiled down at me from my walls. For the first time in my life, I didn't feel like looking at them.

"I just feel so...betrayed. Exactly how I felt when they told me Barney was walking around with crack in his tail." I told him, still sitting in my computer chair. I wheeled myself closer to him, away from that stupid gossip site.

"Yeah, that was hard on you, too. Broke your little heart when you got that news. And remember how you're mom took me and you to Burger King to get you to stop crying?" He nodded, smiling at the memory.

"Oliver, that was last week. I've grown up since then. I'm mature now." I crossed my arms and looked up at my favorite poster of her.

"Good, because mature adults understand that this was gonna happen sooner or later. You can't get all upset, I mean, you don't even know the girl. Sure you've loved since you were eight-" He stopped when I muttered seven, but then went on with his little speech. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. Someone who is mature wouldn't get bummed over this."

"Fine, I'm _not _mature. I feel like a little kid that just got their lollipop stolen from them." I groaned, turning back to my computer and scrolling down. "I mean look at this! In this picture she's got her tongue down mister underwear model's throat. Half the time she acts like she can't even stand the guy. And in this one she's wearing shorts that could double _as _underwear! And look, that pervert's the one pulling her shirt up so the world can see her stomach. She's just giving us the peace sign, I bet you he did it right as the picture was being taken. That's the only way it makes any sense...even though it's happening in every picture."

"Lilly, listen to yourself." Oliver said, standing and walking to my door. He opened it and turned to face me. "I think you need a little relaxing time before you send death threats his way via snail mail. Let's go to our secret spot, you need to get away from that computer."

I bit my bottom lip and looked at the screen. Her eyes still showed that cute, little innocent personality that makes me, and so many other people, love her. But the rest of the picture, that isn't her. That's not the Hannah I love. That's not the singer I adore. That's not the popstar who sells millions of albums every year. That's a desperate cry for help. I just wish I could answer it.

****

Miley's POV

The level of embarrassment I was at doesn't even exist for a third of our population. At this point, sitting here in Hannah's private jet, I wasn't sure what was worse. The fact that my stupidity is all over every TV channel and gossip site, or how guilty I feel for letting everyone down. My fans, my family. Everyone that means something to me, their trust is gone.

"You okay, bud? Looking a little sick over there..." Dad trailed off, sitting in the seat across from me. He had a newspaper in his hands, and guess who made front page?

"Daddy..." I sniffled, cursing every tear that now rolled down my cheeks. He set down the paper, folded his arms over his chest, and sighed. "...you know I didn't mean anything by those pictures. I was just...at a party, hanging out with my _friends_. I should've never listened to Mikayla and Jake Ryan, especially not Justin. They always know how to twist things around and make it all sound like a fun party."

He didn't say anything right away, just kept looking down at his hands. So I decided to keep going without him.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't know it would blow up like this. I was...stupid. So, so stupid. I know I embarrassed you, and Jackson, and everyone at the record label...and I'm sorry." I wiped my tears away, glancing at my brother who had paused his handheld video game to listen from the seat next to me.

"Nah, I'm cool." He shrugged after checking to see if our dad had anything to say yet. "You made a mistake. Mistakes happen. I mean, it's not like this is Jake Ryan's sex tape. Now _that _would've bugged me."

I gave him a small, thank you smile and he nodded.

"Miles..." I looked up at my father. He didn't look mad, or really _anything_. "...I just don't know how to take this. That girl in those pictures...that's not my daughter. That's not Miley. Which is why we're going to Malibu. Hannah needs to think about some things, and we need to find Miley Stewart. She's in there. Malibu's nice, peaceful. We talked about you guys going to public school last night, and I've decided to go through with that idea. I talked it over with the principal, and you'll be just fine there. Said this school has the record for being the least violent public high school in Malibu."

"But..." I started, silenced by the I'm-the-father-I-know-best look.

"You've still got a few weeks of summer left, so you can learn how to get around. School will be good for you, Miles. And if it doesn't work, then, well I don't know what we're gonna do." He gave an old person sigh and pulled the newspaper out, covering his sad eyes.

Public school? At least it's me going and not Hannah...she'd get eaten alive. A duck walking through a shooting zone. Shooting zone...isn't that what public school's get bad reps for? Guns, fights, and even the lovely bully? How am _I_, the girl who last week was upset because her limo didn't come in the right color, going to ever survive a public high school?

Well, what about the up side to this? Who knows, maybe living a normal life and getting some real friends will be good for me. Dad seems to think so, and Jackson's pretty happy to be spending senior year at a public school. I guess I can stick it for a year, for my family. They're pretty much the only people that love me any more.

----

AN: Sooooooo, how's it sounding? :]


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Oh yeah, I got excited and wrote quite a bit. :]

----

Lilly's POV

"The beach isn't fun any more." I groaned, sitting in one of the chairs down by Rico's. I used my nails to chip off some of the blue paint on the table in front of me. Oliver just sighed sat down beside me.

"When are you gonna get over this? It's been a week, Lilly, come on. She's just some celebrity." He pointed out, pulling out his phone and texting back his squeeze, Saint Sarah.

"I've never felt this way before. I'm drowning in my depression." I folded my arms on the table and rested my head on them. "The sun is less bright, the sky is less blue, the grass isn't green."

"And you seriously need to get a date." He muttered, closing his phone. "So is it boys or girls this week?"

"I don't know." I murmured, breathing in the ocean air. "Girls, because you've officially made me shun boys. They can be so...not understanding."

"Sorry, Lils, but I just don't get why you're like this." He shrugged. "Hey, Sarah'll be down here in a few minutes. Maybe she can hook you up with one of her church friends."

"Yay." I sarcastically replied. "Because I've always thought nuns are sexy."

I would have continued my verbal war with Oliver, but something caught my eye and drowned out everything else. This something wearing a skirt that showed of her long, tan legs.

"Whoa..." I muttered, my eyes following this girl as she and some guy walked up to Rico's and looked over the menu.

"Are you even listening to me?" Oliver finally questioned, following my stare. A knowing smile spread across his face

"Who's she?" I asked, only noticing that I was staring with wide eyes and my mouth hanging open when she glanced over her shoulder and caught me. I looked away quickly, back to Oliver who was focused on his phone again.

"I don't know. New girl, I guess. She looks about our age, maybe a little older." He muttered, closing his phone and looking eagerly around for Sarah.

"You're whipped." I muttered, looking at the new girl out of the corner of my eye. "There's an insanely gorgeous girl over there and you're looking for _Sarah_."

He laughed, leaning back in his chair and glancing at the new girl. "She's okay." He shrugged.

"Okay?" I asked in disbelief. "She's, like, the hottest girl on this beach. She just turned me gay with one look."

"Wow." He shook his head, flipping open his phone again. "Going a little dramatic, aren't ya?"

"Nope." I muttered, watching her sit on a stool and talk to the guy she was with. "Do you think that's her boyfriend? He looks too old for her. Maybe it's a brother, they kind of look a little bit like each other. And they have the same tan."

"What about _Hannah Montana_, Lilly?" He faked shock, closing his phone and waving to Sarah as she came into view. "I thought you were depressed over her?"

"Hannah who?" I sighed with a dreamy voice.

Sarah finally reached us, sitting next to Oliver and sharing a pretty long kiss. I was glad when the new girl glanced over at us, seeing them together. I didn't want her thinking I was with Oliver, like most people usually think when they see us hanging out.

I smiled at her, and she bit her bottom lip and looked over at the guy she was with. My smile fell, but I didn't frown. How could I when there was a freakin angel thirty feet away?

****

Miley's POV

"I doubt she's staring at you, Miles. It's all in your head." Jackson replied, taking too big of a bite of his burger. I tried to keep my eyes from turning and looking at the girl, but I couldn't. One more glance to check wouldn't hurt, would it?

I looked over at her again, seeing the guy she had been talking to still kissing the newest girl at the table. The blond girl's smile got bigger when our eyes locked and I felt a smile coming to my lips. She was adorable, with her little beanie on. She looked like one of those skaters, but her outfit said she was only slightly on the preppy side. I could live with that.

"No, she's staring." I sighed, turning my head around to look up at the menu again. I was still smiling and Jackson noticed, pausing his feast to reply.

"Don't worry, I don't think she recognizes you or anything." He shook his head, turning to look at the blond girl. "Hey, she's kind of cute."

"I saw her first." I muttered, still smiling. He turned back to his food, shaking his head and muttering something about how I get all the good stuff.

****

Lilly's POV

It's been eight days since I saw the new girl at Rico's. I've been down there every day since, but she hasn't showed up again. I even went to the mall a couple times with the love birds, Oliver and Sarah. But I still couldn't find her.

Until today.

I couldn't believe it at first, it was just too good to be true. She lives exactly eight houses down and across the street from me. I saw that guy, who I'm positive is her brother, and her getting out of a car and walking up to the house a few hours ago. So I called Oliver over and we've been staked out in my front yard, hoping to see her again. Just so he could shut up, I let him invite Sarah over and they've been making out for the past twenty minutes. But it was worth it if I could see her again, maybe even talk to her.

"Earth to Lilly?" Oliver waved his hand in front of my face to get my attention. I turned around to look at him, only a few steps up higher than I was. "You've been zoned out for like an hour."

"I'm fine." I muttered, squinting through the Malibu heat at her house. It was a nice house. Big, with a pretty color, lots of trees keeping it in the shade.

"We're bored." He groaned, his arm around Sarah's shoulders. "It's hot, can't we go down to the beach?"

"Go if you want, I'll be right here." I replied, sighing and resting my head on my palm. Can she just hurry up and get her butt outside so I can stare at it?

"I feel like a stalker." Sarah announced, standing up with Oliver. "It's very uncomfortable. And I know you like this girl, Lilly, but you really shouldn't stare at her house for hours just to see her for ten seconds."

"Fine, let's go to the beach." I caved, standing and following the love birds to the street. We walked across and used the little path between two of the neighbor's houses to get to it. We strolled down to Rico's, and I stretched my neck as far as it would go to check down the beach both ways. No sign of her.

"Want some nachos, Lil? We don't mind sharing." Oliver proposed, him and Sarah holding hands as they walked over to get in line. I wanted to eat, God knows how much a I love to eat, but I was still bummed about my stake out ending in a big _fail_.

"No thanks." I told him, staying in line with them anyways. It took a couple more minutes for us to get up to the front, and I was shocked out of my mind to see who was taking their order.

"I'm Jackson, what can I get for you?" He asked, smiling politely at Oliver as he and Sarah talked it out. When his eyes fell on me, his expression changed to something different.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked, leaning over the side of the counter. I got up on one of the stools while Sarah and Oliver argued over what type of cheese to get on their nachos.

"You're the new neighbor, right?" I asked slowly, hoping he'd think that's why I was talking to him. Really I just wanted to know about his cute sister.

"Well, if you live on...whatever road that is right there." He pointed towards the houses close by, shrugging when he couldn't remember the street name.

"Yeah, I thought so." I nodded, hoping I didn't sound like I needed to know anything. "So...you have any siblings? I think I saw a girl with you down here before?"

"Yeah..." He said slowly, glancing at Oliver and Sarah who still hadn't decided what type of cheese to get yet. He looked back at me, almost like he was trying not to laugh. "...her name's Miley. I'm Jackson Stewart, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled politely at him. Miley? That's a weird name. Cute, but strange. I like it. "I'm Lilly Truscott. So, are you guys going to Sea View High?"

"Yep, we'll be starting with you guys." He nodded, stopping and getting Oliver and Sarah's nachos. He put two different kinds of cheese on it. When he handed it to them he explained that the left side is for Oliver and the right is for Sarah. "So what grade're you in?"

"I'll be a sophmore." I answered, begging God for Miley Stewart to be my age. He smiled and pulled out a wash rag, rubbing down the counter while Oliver and Sarah went over to our usual table.

"So will Miley." He replied, his voice sounding like he was amused at the conversation. "I'll be a senior, though."

"That's cool." I said, holding in the happy dance that was building inside me. "So where are you guys from?"

"LA." He sighed, tossing the rag to the side and leaning on the counter again. "But our dad is...kind of switching jobs right now, so we moved here. I like it better here, to be honest."

"That's even cooler." I bit my bottom lip, wondering if he'd run home and tell his sister if I kept asking questions about her. I decided to push my luck. "So what's Miley like?"

He gave me a funny look before smiling off to the side. "She's okay. Best little sister I could ask for. We get along, most of the time. But lately she hasn't been herself."

"What do you mean?" I asked carefully. Was I getting to personal? Was I asking too many questions?

"Well, let's just say she got into a little bit of trouble." He shrugged, standing up as a couple came up and looked at the menu. They ordered, he gave them their food, then returned to leaning against the counter.

"Where is she now?" I asked, trying to sound casual. I'm pretty sure he saw right through me, because he kept giving me that funny look.

"She's at home, still getting used to having all this new stuff." He answered, saying it slowly, like he was choosing his words carefully and trying not let something slip.

"Well, if you guys ever need someone to show you around, or hang out with...me and my friends don't have anything to do. Wait, no, let me rephrase this. _They_ have plenty to do, like make out _constantly_, but I'm pretty much always free...and bored. So I'm kind of asking you and your sister to save me from this torture." I pointed over my shoulder, and sure enough Oliver and Sarah were being all couple-like and feeding each other nachos.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." He chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "Want me to tell her about this huge crush you have on her, too?"

I sighed, knowing he could see right through my fake polite smile. I looked away, a small blush on my cheeks. I turned back to him, leaning closer.

"Am I that obvious?" I giggled, as he nodded.

"Like the stripes on a tiger." He laughed, stopping to get someone a refill. He returned and my small embarrassment continued. "So what's your label?"

"It changes." I shrugged, not wanting to spill my guts out to him. "But I lean towards girls, because guys are all idiots. No offense."

"None taken." He smiled. There was something about the way he talked. It sounded kind of southern, but the California-ness was obviously in there, too.

"So do I have a shot?" I perked up, tilting my head to the side giving him the cutest smile I could. He looked away, thinking it over.

He shrugged. "You'll have to meet her and find out."

"Okay, but don't run back to your house and tell her you met some girl who has a huge crush on her." I pointed my index finger at him. He pulled the wash rag back out, wiping off something that he'd missed earlier.

"No promises, but I'll keep it on the down low." He answered. "But just so you know, I don't think Miley's in the dating mood. She needs some friends. Some _nice _friends. I think you, love bird one, and love bird two might be good for her. She's not too good at making friends, so be nice to her, okay?"

"Well if she ever comes out of that house again, maybe I can do something." I shrugged, raising my eyebrows. "Oh, say, a certain inside man could, maybe, I don't know, _suggest _that she come down here tomorrow?"

He stopped what he was doing, one hand on the counter and his eyes narrowing at me. "Do I get a code name?"

My eyebrows shot up and I tried not to laugh. "Um...sure?"

"Then okay." He nodded, leaning and adding, "Agent Ladies Man is on the case."

****

Miley's POV

"You told her _what_?!" I exclaimed, sitting up straighter on the couch and looking for something to throw at my bonehead brother. I found a an old newspaper and crumbled it up, tossing it as hard as I could at him. He ducked, it missing by a good ten feet anyways.

"I didn't exactly _tell _her, I just kind of hinted. What was I suppose to say?" He shrugged, flipping through a sports magazine.

"How about _nothing_? Did you ever think that maybe I don't want to start my first day being the school's new lesbian?" I asked him, lowering my voice even though Dad was gone to store.

"I didn't say anything about you being gay, Miles." He sighed, tossing the magazine down on the coffee table. "She was just being polite and asking some questions, trying to get to know the new kids. She's nice, I think you'll like her."

"Since when do you play match maker for me?" I asked him, crossing my arms and looking down. I didn't know how to feel about this. She sounds like one of those personal people to me, asking all of those questions to get to know us. Why? Is Malibu so boring that you have to pounce on the new kids for something to do?

"I wasn't playing match maker. She was just being friendly, and she said if we ever wanted to be shown around town or just wanna hang out to just call her." He replied, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a napkin. "Here's her number."

"_I_ don't want it." I told him, watching as he put it down on the table and picked his magazine back up. He flipped through it, the silence bugging the crap out of me. "What'd you say her name is?"

He smiled, and glanced up from the magazine. "Lilly Truscott. I got to know a little about her in the ten minutes we talked. She's funny, she's an only child, her best friend is some guy who's dating some other girl so she's always the third wheel. And she _did _mention something about _loving _Hannah Montana."

"She did? She didn't look like the pop loving type..." I replied quietly, chewing on my bottom lip and thinking it over. She was cute. _Really _cute. And when I saw her down at Rico's, she was always smiling. She looks like someone who knows how to have a good time, and that's exactly what I need. And Jackson said she's funny, that's always a plus.

"Well, maybe if you talked to her, got to her a little bit..." He tossed the magazine down and stood up, walking towards the kitchen. "...maybe you'd know for yourself."

"I don't know, Jackson." I sighed, standing and running my hand through my hair as I followed him. I hopped up on a stool and watched him pull out a soda. "I'm not really in a friend mood. The last ones I had turned out to be pretty sucky."

"Miles, we're not in Hollywood any more." He reminded me, popping open the soda and chugging it. "These kids aren't celebrities, and they're not trying to be your friend just because you're Hannah Montana. I'm _not_ telling you to go out and spill your secrets to them, and get all best friend-y with this Lilly girl. I'm just asking you to try them out. See if the old Miley doesn't show up."

"What are you talking about?" I shook my head, playing dumb. He gave me a look and sighed.

"We both know you've changed since Hannah made it big. Sure you didn't let fame get to your head at first, but after a while you opened up that door and never came back. Me and Dad just want the old you back. Because right now, Miley still doesn't exist. It's Hannah all the time, even without the wig." He explained, walking up next to me and placing his hand on my shoulder. "Just promise me you'll try them out."

"Fine." I sighed, looking away from him as he removed his hand. "I guess getting to know them a little wouldn't be _horrible_. But I can't tomorrow."

"Why not?" I eyed me.

"Me and Daddy have that stupid meeting with the record label's snobby president." I reminded him, holding in the groan. Not only was that meeting going to be hours long, but I'd have sit there and be Hannah, listening to the president and all his goons call me a disgrace to label's name.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." He muttered, walking towards the stairs. "If I see her at Rico's tomorrow I'll tell her you couldn't make it, and don't worry, I'll explain that it's my fault for not remembering that you had something to do."

"Jackson?" I called out. He stopped and leaned back so that his head popped around the corner. "Thanks for looking out for me."

"No problem." He smiled softly, disapearing again as he walked up the stairs.

****

Lilly's POV

"_Whaaaaat_?" I groaned, folding my arms over the counter and staring at Jackson with big puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it's my bad. I forgot about this thing she had to do today. Hey, maybe she'll show up later...I doubt it, but _maybe_." He shrugged, wiping down the counter of Rico's once again.

"Ugh!" I threw my head back. "Agent LM you are a failure."

"Are you _that _hot for her?" He laughed, tossing the rag over his shoulder and propping himself up on his elbows.

"Are you kidding? I don't even know her yet, but I'm positive she's the best friend I've been looking for. I mean, Oliver's great but I've never really had a girl best friend." I sighed, looking at him with sad eyes. "_You _disapoint me."

"And _you _confuse me." He replied, shaking his head. "I don't get it. Do you wanna be her friend, or her girlfriend? You keep changing your mind, and it's getting a little hard to follow."

"Sorry...but can't she be both?" I smiled, hope and dreams shining in my eyes. He laughed again, looking at his hand while he tried to get something off it.

"You have no idea how much crap I went through just to get her to agree to _talk _to you and the love birds. Don't get your hopes up too high." He answered, sticking his tongue out of the side of his mouth while he squinted and picked at the splinter in his hand.

"Why? Is she anti-social or something?" I asked, watching with an amused smile has he tried, and failed, to remove the tiny piece of wood from his hand.

"_No_, sometimes I can't get her to shut up." He laughed. "She's just got...minor trust issues these days. Her last friends weren't very nice. They pressured her into doing some pretty messed up stuff."

"So her old friends are bad kids, but she's not?" I questioned, rocking back and forth on the stool and wondering just what she got into. Drugs? Alcohal? Sex? I need details!

"I guess you could say that." He agreed, nodding his head a couple times as he finally got the splinter out. He pumped his fist into the air and shouted in victory. When he was done with his little happy dance, he stopped and looked at me.

I sighed and shook me head. "No_ wonder _she doesn't want to come down here and be seen with you in public."

****

Miley's POV

I was nervous. I was excited, but _really _nervous. Why? Well, I guess because Miley Stewart hasn't had a social life in a few years. I'm starting to see what Jackson and Dad are talking about. I'm not exactly sure who I am any more. I don't remember what I was like before Hannah took over. How much of a tragic confession is that?

I was walking down by the beach, wearing long sleeves even though it was still hot. I felt more comfortable in long sleeves, less exposed I guess you could say. I bit down on my bottom lip, looking at the form sitting close to the waves. It was her, Jackson told me so himself. He said he had told her I might show up later, and she said she didn't have anything to do so if I wanted to come hang out...I could.

Maybe I should turn back around. I feel so stupid. What am I going to say? What are we going to talk about? This was a stupid idea.

She sighed, looking up at the stars with this sad look on her face. My heart broke, and all previous thoughts fled the building. I kept walking, getting right behind her before she noticed me. She turned and looked up at me, a small smile coming to her face.

"Mind if I sit with you?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound as nervous as I felt. She shook her head, still smiling brightly. At least I can make her happy.

"No, go ahead." She replied, looking away from me at the ocean, a content smile on her lips. I sat down, the sand nice and soft under me. I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them, thanking my gut feeling earlier for putting on jeans.

"I'm Miley Stewart." I said after a few minutes of silence. She glanced at me, a soft laugh coming from her.

"Lilly Truscott." She extended her hand. Slowly I reached out and shook her hand. It was soft, it was warm, and for some reason I didn't want to let go. But she pulled away slowly, turning her gentle gaze back out to the ocean waves. I wrapped my arms around me legs again, begging myself to think of something to say. Be funny, be charming...make a friend.

"So, I hear you and my brother are hitting it off." I bit my bottom lip, looking in the other direction. I didn't want to see her reaction, but her voice said it all.

"He's a nice guy." She sighed, a hint of disapointment hidden in her tone. "A little on the...odd side, but he's okay."

I cracked a smile, looking over at her. She was still smiling.

"He's been bugging me like crazy to meet you. You must've made some kind of an impression on him." I told her, looking at her for little too long. I turned to the ocean, finally feeling a little normal around her. I wasn't exactly nervous any more. The hard part was over.

"I guess." She shrugged. "Truth is _I _wanted to meet you."

I glanced at her, wondering if she was secretly one of those people that tells you what you want to hear, just trying to get what they want and then close you out of there life forever. I pushed those paranoid thoughts away when she smiled. Why does she have to be _so _cute? I need a friend, not a crush.

"Why?" I asked shyly, looking at the sand between us. Her eyes were so blue, so soft and gentle.

"Jackson said you were my age...I was kinda hoping I could get a friend." She replied, her eyes looking down at her hands in her lap. "I've got Oliver Oaken, he's great...but he's not really a _best _friend. Just the closest thing I have to one. He'd rather spend time kissing his girlfriend, but she's nice so I don't mind when she tags along. But I'm always kinda been the third wheel, ya know? Oh...am I talking too much?"

I looked up into her eyes and smiled, shaking my head slowly. "No, I...I like listening. And you've got a very..._unique _voice."

"_Please_, don't tell me I sound like a chipmunk. I've heard it before." She giggled, looking out at the ocean.

"No, it's...cute." I bit my bottom lip as she blushed. Was I flirting? That's not good. Stop flirting. I need a friend, not a new relationship. And she wants a friend, too. Stop it, Stewart. Focus.

She looked back over at me, either not knowing what to say or not having anything to say. Suddenly her smile fell and she squinted her eyes at me, tilting her head to the side. God she's cute.

"Hey...have you ever been told that you look _a lot _like Hannah Montana?" She asked, her mouth hanging slightly open. Oh crap.

"Oh, um...yeah." I tried to laugh it off. "All the time. It gets old. But the upside is that I only need a blond wig for Halloween."

"Yeah..." She said, looking away and closing her eyes, shaking her head. "...yeah, that's pretty cool, I guess."

I kept it cool on the outside, but on the inside and I sighed in relief. She so caught me, I could see it in her eyes. But common sense, the one thing that keeps my secret going, kept her from believing it. I mean, come on. Why would Hannah Montana be sitting right next to you on the beach, flirting and trying to be your friend?

"So..." I searched like crazy for something funny to say. "...how am I doing in our friendship interview?"

She laughed at that one, glancing at me with that smile of hers.

"Passing with flying colors." She answered. I couldn't quite put my finger on what was the cutest thing about her. Was it her amazing blond hair? The light from the Moon was making it look almost silver. Was it her smile? It showed her immature, rebel side. Or was it her skin? Soft, warm...dang it, Miley, keep your mind focused. Friendship, not crush.

"So, how do we get to know each other? Play twenty questions or something?" I asked, smiling and hoping the little bit of charm that I had would come through for me. It worked, because she smiled and laughed a little.

"Favorite color?" She sighed, looking amused, not bored. Good sign.

"Blue." I answered instantly. She smiled even brighter.

"Me too." She nodded, looking out at the ocean. "It's one of the reason's why I love the ocean."

"Favorite animal?" I asked, following her gaze and looking at the water. It sparkled, the Moon keeping a constant ray of white light on it.

"Dinosaurs." She replied slowly, thinking about it for a few seconds. "If that doesn't count, a monkey."

"Dinosaurs?" I questioned and she gave me a look. "I like that one, but I'm gonna say dolphins."

"Favorite food?" She asked, leaning back on her hands. I had force myself not to stare at her chest.

"Um...I'll go with the classic teenage answer." I smiled as she joined me in saying, "Pizza."

"Okay, so favorite band or singer?" I asked, wondering if she'd really say me.

"Hannah Montana, and I'm _not_ ashamed." She giggled, glancing at me with that little bit of wonder she had about my identity before shaking it off again. "What about you?"

"I like Taylor Swift." I answered, shrugging. "I'm a country girl at heart."

"I like country, but I'm more of an upbeat person. Metro Station is always nice. The Plain White T's are _amazing_. Hey There Delilah is one of my favorite songs of all time. I can't get enough of it." She looked up at the sky when she said that, making me giggle along with her. I liked how our laughs sounded together. It was like our own little music.

We went on and on. We talked about everything. Politics, actors, TV shows, how we both play the guitar.

"It's getting late." She finally sighed, standing up and brushing the sand off her butt. I couldn't help but watch, thankfully not getting caught when she turned and offered me her hand. I took it, loving the feeling of our hands touching again.

"You've got my number." I stated. It wasn't a question, just a reminder. We had exchanged numbers nearly an hour ago. "And I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we'll meet at Rico's. I can't wait to see the movie." She giggled, starting to walk back up towards Rico's. I walked next to her, not wanting to say goodbye. I was having so much fun, and to think I didn't even want to meet her a few hours ago. She was perfect. Exactly what Jackson had said, and so much more. Funny, cute, charming, smart. I coudn't get enough of her.

"Are your friends coming along? Oliver and...Sarah?" I asked, hoping I got the names right. She nodded.

"But it'll feel like it's just you and me. They'll be sucking on each other's faces too much to even notice you." She giggled, pulling out her phone and checking the time. "_Wow_, I'm late. I'm surprised my mother didn't call the police to come looking for me."

"Sorry I kept you so long." I bit down on my bottom lip. Not a good impression of me towards her mother.

"No, I had fun." She shook her head, stopping when we reached the end of our walk together. She would go right, I would go left.

"So did I." I nodded, still not wanting to leave her.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." She added, obviously not wanting leave either.

"Me too." I smiled, getting a smile from her. "Um...bye, I guess."

"Yeah..." She nodded. "...bye."

"See you later." I said, backing slowly away from her.

"Later." She muttered, watching me go.

----

Lilly's POV  


I've noticed a few things in the week that I've known Miley. Time flys when you get to hang out with your crush every day. I was just glad I finally get to go to the theme park with her. Can you say Haunted House?

"I can't do it." She shook her head, hiding her face in her hands. "I can't do it, Lilly. You guys go ahead, I'll just wait over by the exit."

"Please, Miley?" I gave her the puppy dog eyes and stuck out my bottom lip. She removed her hands from her face and groaned.

"No!" She shook her head, her laughing only making her refusal pointless.

"I'll be right next to you. It's just a ride. Besides, we've been on everything in park together, and I'm not gonna let you chicken out now. And we're not even to the Monster Coaster yet." I grabbed on to her hand and pulled us over to where Oliver and Sarah were standing in line.

"I...I'm scared." She giggled, biting her bottom lip. "I've never been good with these types of rides."

"I'll be sitting right next to you." I sighed, squeezing her hand a little. "You trust me, don't you?"

She looked into my eyes, an intense stare forming. She smiled slowly. "Yeah, I do."

"Just hold my hand, and you'll be fine." I smiled, glad that so far I've been able to keep my lunch down. Only because my focus has been on Miley grabbing my arm on every single ride so far. No way in hell was I letting this golden moment pass by. Was that selfish? Nah, she'll love it.

"And you call _us_ the love birds." Oliver laughed, his arm around Sarah's shoulder. I gave him a glare, silently telling him to shut up while Miley looked off to the side and blushed. Was she just embarrassed he said that? Or was she completely disgusted and freaked out? She didn't look like she was freaked out...maybe it's just the hope in my head speaking, but she looks a little happy to hear that.

"Sarah, control your hormonal boyfriend." I tilted my head to the side and gave her an innocent smile. She nodded, understanding instantly. She turned them around, walking up in line and giving him a strong talk on women's rights.

When we got up to being first in line, after we'd climbed into the little two-person car, she bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "It's not too late, I can get out."

"No way." I grabbed on to her hand, a giddy feeling growing in my stomach at the contact. "I'm right here with you. You'll be fine, I promise."

The ride started before she could say anything else. The car jerked forward, sending our heads back as we left the light and were consumed by darkness.

"Oh my god..." She groaned, already scooting closer to me. I could feel her leg touching mine, I could feel her squeezing my hand, and I could feel my heart beating way faster than it should. It felt like it was trying to keep time to a techno song.

She jumped when a fake ghost swung over us and while it had our attention, a guy in a zombie outfit hopped out of the dark and started walking along side our car. When she said she doesn't do good on these rides, I didn't know she'd actually scream _that _loud. My ears hurt after her little scream-party with the zombie.

Her hand was no longer in mine, but I was okay with that because both of her hands were now wrapped around my arm...squeezing it so hard that it might be going numb.

"Miley, calm down." I giggled, touching her hand softly. "It's just a ride."

She stopped squeezing my arm, but she didn't let go as we swooped around a corner and came face to face with a fake witch.

"You're right." She muttered, her eyes still big and watching the witch stir a pot of gunk. "It's just a ride."

We went around a second turn and I could hear Sarah screaming ahead of us somewhere, so I decided now would be a good time to give her a heads up.

"Miley..." I turned my head to look at her. I hadn't realized how close we were until she looked back at me, our lips inches away. "...I think we're about to hit the big monster...just so you know."

"Okay." She muttered, still looking into my eyes. Was it just me or was there some kind of twinkle in them? It grew stronger as strobe lights started going off around us. We looked away from each other, neither saying anything about the long stare down.

A giant big foot looking thing popped out, but Miley didn't scream this time. She just flinched slightly, looking away from it...and me.

Now I started to panic. Was it something I did? Was she worried I liked her? Well...I do, but...was that why she's zoned out and not paying any attention to the guy in the big foot costume. When the ride ended, we got out, neither saying a word. I ran a hand through my hair as we found Oliver and Sarah.

"Man, that was so freakin awesome!" Oliver exclaimed, laughing his head off.

"I did quite enjoy that ride." Sarah giggled at her boyfriend before turning to Miley. "Did you like it, Miley?"

"Oh, um, yeah." She shrugged, smiling at Sarah. "It was...fun."

"To the Monster Coaster!" Oliver pumped a fist in the air, slinging his other arm around Sarah as we started walking to the _huge _line that led to the biggest ride in the park.

I walked slower, letting people get in front of me and Miley so that Oliver and Sarah could have some privacy. After all, they were on a date.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked, her arms crossed and her eyes looking concerned.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm fine." I looked at her funny. "But are _you _okay?"

"Me?" She asked like nothing happened back in the Haunted House. "I'm perfect."

"Oh...good." I shrugged off the feeling that we'd hit a bump in our short drive on friendship road.

"Thank you, Lilly, for talking me into going on that ride." She said after a short period of no talking. I smiled at her, she smiled back.

"No problem." I replied, shrugging like it was indeed no big deal.

"I'm having a great time." She smiled. "I know I'm a little weird sometimes, but I don't have much experience in making new friends."

"Well don't worry." I giggled. "You don't have to try and make new friends. We're all already your friends."

She nodded, smiling brightly and walking forward as we went up in line.

"Oliver and Sarah are nice." She stated, bringing back the conversation.

"Yeah, they're fun. Except for when they go all couple on ya." I sighed, looking at the ride as a group of wimpy girls screamed.

"We'll have to come back here again. Some time soon. This is the most fun I've had in a long time." She looked down at her shoes, a soft smile on her face.

"Then get ready to have the best summer of your life." I pushed her shoulder, getting a laugh out of her. "We'll have a party like this every day."

"Can't wait." She replied, something deep and emotional hidden in her words.

----

AN: Yayz! I givez youz an update for za holiday :]


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This chapter is just in Miley's point of view. It's short, maybe a little boring, but important to Miley and Lilly's friendship.

----

Miley's POV

"And you're _sure _your dad isn't in the FBI or something? He was giving me that cop look." Lilly shivered, plopping down on my bed and staring at the ceiling. I tried not to let out a dreamy sigh at how cute she was. "Can you believe school starts tomorrow? Who ever stole our summer seriously needs to get their butt kicked."

I laughed, not because she's was funny, I mean she is, but I laughed because she said _our _summer. It really was our summer, even though we only spent a month of it together. And, no, much to my disapointment, I don't mean _together _together. I'm not even sure she still likes me. Jackson told me a few weeks back that she came out and told him she had a crush on me. And you have no idea how long I spent just staring up at my ceiling, smiling like an idiot after I heard that news.

"Someone's being oober quiet today." Lilly sat up, looking over at me as I sat down at my computer. "What's wrong? Did I totally embarrass myself in front of your dad? I know you were a little nervous about him meeting me."

"Huh? No, you were perfect." I smiled at her, getting one of those giggles from her. "I'm still just a little...bummed over those rumors going around about me."

"I thought I slapped some sense into you..." She stood up, remembering back to when she had one of those gooey hand things that stretch so you can fling them at people. I'd told her that I heard some rumors going around about me, so she flung it at me. "...it doesn't matter what people think."

"It matters to me." I groaned. "Too much." Well, it does to Hannah, anyways.

"Miley...can I ask you something?" She questioned, walking closer and staring at my computer. I glanced at, seeing a gossip website still on the screen.

"Sure, anything." I shrugged, wondering if she was gonna ask what the rumors were about.

"Please, don't get mad...but _are you_ Hannah Montana?" She looked away from the screen and at me. "Because it's totally okay if you are."

Guilt flooded my body. How could I say no? She's got me, and there's no getting around this one.

"I...can't believe I thought this could work." I answered slowly, sighing and wanting to cry. There goes my new life, my new friends, and this amazing new place.

"I'm not going to tell _any _one, not even Oliver or Sarah." She said slowly, pulling up the spare chair and sitting on it next to me. I looked at her, tears forming in my eyes. "Miley, I _swear_, it's okay. I don't think of you as a popstar, I think of you as Miley Stewart...my best friend."

"Best friend?" I asked slowly, hating how hurt I sounded. How long has she known for sure? Why didn't she say something sooner? Was she just spending so much time with me because I'm famous?

"Yes, Miles, you're my best friend." She smiled softly, pushing away my paranoid thoughts. "This doesn't change anything between us...unless you...don't wanna be friends because I know. And if you don't, then don't worry...you're secret's safe with me."

I practically jumped on her, pulling her into a tear-filled hug. "Lilly, I don't want to lose you. I've never had a best friend before...but how are we gonna be the same after this?"

"Nothing's changing." She said, her voice just above a whisper. She pulled back, her arms still on my shoulders. "I've guessed you were Hannah since we first met. Since that first night on the beach. I mean, it's not that hard for me...I _am _your number one fan. And a little wig doesn't stop me from seeing _your _eyes."

"But...the rumors." I muttered, looking at the website so she wouldn't see my blush, still holding on to her arms. She got my attention when she pushed some of my hair behind my ear, her fingers soft against my skin.

"What about them? I don't care what those low lifes have to say about _my _best friend, or the other side of her. And by the way, I totally understand that song now." She smiled, leaning away from me and giggling to herself. I smiled, too, turning to the computer and turning off the screen.

"Is it too late to go hang out at the beach?" I asked slowly, standing and watching her slowly rise as well.

"Nope..." She looked a little sad as she added, "...want me to call Oliver and Sarah?"

"Nah." I smiled, grabbing her hand slowly. "I wanna hang out, just me and my best friend."

----


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I've come up with _soooo_ many ways I could go with this story, but this one was my favorite. By the way, if you're a twitter whore like me, follow me! :] You can search JBPones on twitter, or just go to my profile and click on the link there. You'll know the second I update, when I'll be posting a new chapter, and why I'm _not _posting new chapters. Or you can harrass me every day about getting my butt writing. Either way, just don't be scared to say hello. :]

----

Lilly's POV

"Where did the first month of school go?" I asked, closing my locker and resting against it on my side, my eyes on Oliver.

"More like where did our girlfriends go?" He muttered, looking up and down the halls for Sarah. I rolled my eyes. As of an hour ago, they've officially been dating for two years. Why is time going so fast all of a sudden?

"Miley's not my girlfriend." I whispered, flicking his arm and smiling when he let out a little girly shriek.

"So when are you gonna change that?" He asked, finally getting the hint to keep his voice down. We were the only ones in school that knew Miley was gay, because she told us over a week ago. My stomach is still doing flips from the news that not only my favorite singer of all time is gay, but there's a chance I could be with my best friend and not so secret crush.

"Oliver, you know I'd want nothing more in the world than to be with her." I groaned as I saw her and Sarah turn to corner and start walking towards us. "But I don't think it's happening. I'm her _best friend_, the one thing she's never had before."

"Come on, she's loaded, but her family isn't _that _rich." He replied, closing his locker. The poor doughnut, if only he knew the truth like I did. Like _only_ I did. I loved being the only person in the school that knew who Miley really was, but more importantly, I loved being the only person she talk to at all. She completely ignored the popular crowd, and stuck with me and the love birds.

"Whoa..." I muttered, my eyes growing as a group of kids moving out of the way so that I finally saw what Miley was wearing. She had on a barely-allowed-in-school skirt that showed off a nice amount of her tan legs, and a tight top that outlined her curves perfectly. I think my heart just stopped.

Oliver caught the stare and glanced over at her. "Wow is _right_." He laughed before I slapped his arm.

"Keep your eyes on your own girlfriend." I snapped as they finally reached us, going straight to their lockers.

"I thought she wasn't your girlfriend?" Oliver mouthed, a smirk on his face as he hugged Sarah.

"I can fix that." I mouthed back, trying to hold in my smile as I turned around to face Miley. She glanced at me, still digging around in her locker.

"Hey." She smiled, slightly biting on her bottom lip and pushing her hair out her eyes. I caught myself staring and mentally slapped myself.

"Um, yeah, so, I was wondering what we're doing after school today." I blurted, turning my wide eyes to the passing students so I wouldn't make a bigger fool of myself.

"I dunno. We can hang out at my house if you want...oh, wait." She stopped going through her stuff and pulled more of her bottom lip into her mouth. She sighed, and turned to face me. "I kinda...well, you see..."

"What is it?" I asked when she paused, looking back at her locker. The bell rang just as she opened her mouth to try and tell me again.

"I'll tell you after class." She shrugged, looking a little glad that the bell saved her. She closed her locker and walked into the classroom.

"Did you ask her?" Oliver whispered, following me in as I watched Miley take her seat on the other side of the room. "She looks nervous. Did she say yes?"

"I didn't ask her...she was gonna tell me something." I shrugged it off. Maybe it's a Hannah thing?

"You women and your PMS." Oliver shook his head, taking the seat in front of me.

I spent the whole class trying to come up with ways to ask her out. Should I go subtle? Hey, Miley, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies...with just me...alone...like, on a date? No, maybe I should make it big? Yo, Stewart, you and me, movies, tonight, got it? No, _crap_, this is harder than I thought it would be.

The bell rang before I had made up my mind, but watching her stand and flip her hair made me realize that it didn't matter how I asked, just as long as I did. And fast.

I waited for her by the door, letting Oliver go meet up with Sarah for their next class. I took in a shaky breath, ready to do it. As soon as she reached me I grabbed on to her arm and pulled her off to the side, down the hall where it was less crowded.

I took in a second deep breath, ready to ask her, my mouth already open, but she talked first. "I'm going on a date with Jesse from math class."

My mouth didn't close when her words came out first, it just hung open while my eyes grew and my eyebrows shot up.

"What?" I squeaked out.

"He asked me out last night...and I couldn't say no. If I did...I'd have to explain why...and I don't want everyone to know about me, not yet." She bit her bottom lip and ran a hand through her hair. "It's just one date, it'll be fine."

My chest was squeezing tighter around my lungs, and I realized that I had stopped breathing. I sucked in a deep breath and squeaked out another, "_What_?"

"Lilly, I couldn't say no. He's got an ego the size of Texas. If I did say no, he'd need a reason why." She shrugged, looking away. "I just...I kinda went into panic mode when he called and asked me."

"But...you said...you told me and Oliver that..." I crossed my arms, words failing me. She backed up a few feet and leaned against the lockers, not looking me in the eyes.

"I know...I'm not interested in him at all...I'm..._you know_, and I can't just tell him that. He'll tell everyone and I'm not ready for the school to know about me. I'm still the new girl, I want to make a name for myself before people find out." She sighed, running her hand through her hair again, letting her head fall back and hit the lockers.

"You can tell him something came up, and you can't go. Tell him your dad broke his arms!" I stuck out my index finger, a grin forming on my face as she shook her head.

"I can't get out of it. It's tonight, and I actually kinda _want _to go." She mumbled, biting on her bottom lip and keeping her eyes far away from mine.

"Why?" I asked slowly, my hope falling and my eyes stinging. I wouldn't cry in front of her. I couldn't. How the hell would I explain the tears if I did?

"I _want _the high school experience. I wanna go on dates, have a relationship, be normal." She replied slowly, rubbing up and down her arm nervously. I wanted to yell at her, tell her I could take her on dates, be in a relationship with her, give her that high school experience she wants. But I couldn't. I'm just the best friend that's suppose to be supportive and help her when those dates and relationships fail.

"Okay." I sighed quietly, uncrossing my arms and holding them out for her. She looked at me carefully, watching my face for something. Did I look like I was gonna cry? Damn it.

Something in her eyes went out. A twinkle, a spark, something I hadn't realized was there. She pushed herself off of the lockers and fell into my embrace, wrapping her arms around my neck. Something between us changing with every second that went by in the awkward silence that followed.

****

Miley's POV

"It didn't work." I groaned, plopping down on the couch and throwing a glare at my stupid brother. He dropped his sports magazine on the table and sighed, leaning back against the chair and waiting for the drama to unfold. "You said she liked me...but she didn't care that I said I was going on a date with that Jesse guy. And now I have to sit through a whole movie with his ego in my face for nothing."

"Maybe she got over her crush on you?" He pulled his shoulders up into a shrug. "I don't know, Miles. She was head over heels for ya before you guys even met."

"So you're saying she met me and decided she didn't like me any more?" I sat up straighter, fear growing in my stomach. "That would mean she only hangs around me because she knows I'm Hannah."

"Aw, _shut up_!" He sighed, rolling his eyes. "You know she's not like that. I had sit here and listen to the whole story about her telling you she didn't give a crap that you're Hannah. Don't even go there."

"I'm sorry." I muttered, crossing my arms and falling back against the couch again. "You know I get paraniod."

"Listen, you want my advice? Don't give up on Lilly just yet. Maybe she was just trying to be a supportive friend and go along with the stupid plan. Heck, I bet if you call up Oliver or Sarah they'll tell you just how _not okay _she is with it." He replied, reaching for the remote and turning on the TV.

"You know what...I'm gonna do that." I stood up and ran to the door, looking over my shoulder and smiling. "Thanks, Jackson. You're the best."

"I know, I know." He smiled, his eyes on the sports game. "Now go get that girl!"

****

Lilly's POV

"Huh...that's weird." Oliver said, closing his phone and glancing at me.

"What's weird?" I asked slowly, eating the last nacho and tossing the empty basket at him. "Go buy more."

"Can't. You gotta leave." He replied, tossing the basket back at me.

"Why?" I asked, my mouth full of nacho cheese.

"Miley just texted me, she's on her way down here right now. She said she's got something important to ask me." He cleared his throat and pointed to the beach. "I'll call you when she leaves."

"No way! I was here first." I complained as he grabbed on to my shoulder and gave me a _helpful _push. I didn't land on my butt, but with the terrible balance that I have, I scrambled backwards and fell into one of the bushes next to the restrooms.

I got myself on to my butt, brushing sand off of me. I was about to stand and go attack the still laughing Oliver, but an angel was walking towards him.

"Hey, thanks for being here on such short notice." She smiled politely, taking the seat that I had just been sitting in. Oliver still had a smile on his face as he glanced at my place in the bushes.

"Oh, um, yeah. Sure, no problem. So what'd you wanna ask me?" He looked at her, trying to keep his laughing down. I didn't want to spy on her like this, but since I was there...and she was already talking...it's not _really _like I was watching her on purpose.

"Did, um, did Lilly tell you about my date with Jesse from our math class tonight?" She asked slowly, tucking a lock of her beautiful hair behind her ear.

"Are you kidding? I thought she'd never shut up about it." He laughed, glancing at my spot in the bushes and laughing even harder. I couldn't see Miley's expression, so I tried to lean over enough to see, but ended up only getting my hand covered in ants.

"Well, I'm..." She stopped and ran her hand through her hair, thinking over her words.

"Nervous?" Oliver suggested, propping his feet on on the third chair. "Don't worry about it, that Jesse guy is all talk. Trust me, I had to go through gym with him. And let's just say that when it came time for showers, every guy in the locker room would tease about his..._size_."

"Oliver, I'm not gonna do anything with him. He's taking me to a movie, and that's it. No dinner, no going back to his house...just the movie." She reminded him, her hair looking extra wonderful today.

"Come on, Miley, he's a _guy_. There is no _just a movie_ with guys, especially guys like him, and _especially_ when he's with a girl like you. He'll be making moves on you all night." He replied, flipping the empty nacho basket into the air and catching it, repeating this over and over again as he talked. "You shouldn't worry about it, though...bring some pepper spray and you'll be _fine_."

"Maybe Lilly was right...maybe I should just cancel the whole thing." She sighed, crossing her arms and leaning back in the blue chair. Finally this girl gets some sense.

"Wait a minute!" Oliver exclaimed, jumping out his chair and turning to face a surprised Miley. "I have an idea."

"There's a shocker." Miley and I both said at the same time. I smiled, being the only one that would know this happened.

"No, seriously, it's a good one." He replied, rolling his eyes and leaning forward across the table. "But I can't tell you here."

"Why not?" Miley asked slowly, looking around at the nearly empty beach, her eyes coming dangerously close to my spot in the bushes.

"The ocean...it has ears." Oliver whispered, looking over his shoulder as if he was a spy. He slowly walked away from the table, gesturing for Miley to follow him. I wanted to throw something at Oliver, I mean, why was he taking her away from me? What the hell kinda plan does _Oliver _come up with? And why can't I hear about it?

When they were out of sight, I climbed out of the bushes and started brushing ants off me, running around in circles when I realized just how many of those little suckers had decided it was attack Lilly day.

****

Miley's POV

"What's the big idea?" I asked slowly, not really going to take whatever he had to say seriously. Oliver's last great plan involved renting a chicken suit and skateboarding down the boardwalk in it.

"Did you only get that Jesse guy to ask you out because you wanted to see what Lilly would do?" He asked carefully.

"What?! Um, no...I...how did _you _find out?" I asked quickly, looking around to make sure we really were alone. "Does Lilly know, too?"

"No, but I figured it out on my own." He smiled proudly.

"Oliver, can you get to the point?" I asked, sighing and looking up at the sky.

"Okay, so get this..." He looked over his shoulder, as if we might be followed. He had brought me over to a secluded area of the beach, with only large rocks to keep us company. He said it was 'his and Lilly's secret spot that they found years ago'. "...you go on your date with Jesse, and I'll suggest to Lilly that me and her go to the movies and keep an eye on you guys. You know, because you're nervous about what he'll pull and stuff. I can make it to where it looks like you caught her spying on you and your date, and when you ask her why...well, she'll have to tell you how she really feels, right?"

"You know...that actually sounds like a good idea." I smiled, hopping up on one of the rocks and crossing one ankle over the other. "But what if she still doesn't care that I'm on a date with Jesse?"

"Well, then you'll know the truth. Lilly's not a complicated person, Miles. It's not hard to see what she's thinking. Give her a little push, or in this case, put her in an awkward and embarrassing situation...and she'll spill everything." He shrugged, smiling proudly at his idea.

"Okay...so tonight you and Lilly can show up at the movies before Jesse gets me there...you'll make sure Lilly is out in the open where I can see her...I'll confront her, and ask her why she's spying on me...and she'll tell me if she likes me or not?" I questioned, wondering if this could get any harder.

"Yep, that's the plan." He sighed, leaning against the rock I was sitting on top of.

"I don't understand why _you _can't just tell me if she likes me or not. You guys have been friends for years, doesn't she tell you this stuff? She told my _brother_, a long time ago, but she should at least tell you." I pointed out.

"Wait...if she told Jackson, and he told you, why are we even doing this? You already know the answer to your question." He pushed off of the rock and spun around to look at me.

"It was back before we got so close...I just wanna know if she _still _likes me. People can change their minds...especially after she learned the truth about me." I answered, biting my bottom lip.

"The truth about you?" He asked slowly.

"It's a long story, Oliver, but I promise some day I'll be comfortable enough to tell you, too." I replied, looking down at my hands and sighing heavily.

"You and Lilly are closer than I thought you were." He muttered. "Maybe this isn't a good idea...the old Lilly would go for this, no questions asked...but now...I'm not so sure. She might just put your feelings first."

"What do you mean the old Lilly?" I asked, thinking about the old me...before Hannah took over the show. The person I still haven't completely found. I'm still selfish...I still put myself first, like with this whole plan. Why can't I just ask her myself? Why go through all this trouble? Maybe because if it's not big and bold, it's not Hannah.

"Well, ever since she met you...she's become a different person. I don't mean, like, a dramatic change, just enough that I've noticed a difference. She's not as loud or eager to get in trouble. She hasn't touched her skateboard in, like, a month...she hasn't even gone surfing with me since she first saw you. Her schedule revovles around what you're doing. If you _might _be coming down to Rico's for ten minutes before you have to go somewhere, she'll cancel our whole day and wait for you to get there. I'm not complaining, I mean, this new Lilly gives me more alone time with Sarah, and I don't feel as bad about leaving her out...but you've changed her, Miley. She's even changed her taste in music. She took down all her Hannah Montana posters, and changed all her Hannah screen savers and ring tones. She's been playing her old guitar a lot more lately, and I think she's even started writing some music. You've really kicked her creative side into gear. And, she's not as into every boy or girl that walks by like she used to be. She doesn't even give the hot girls a second look. She's become a dog...wait, no, I mean that in a good way. Like, she's jumping up and down every time you walk in the room, always on your side, waits for you all day long just to spend a few minutes with you...she's loyal to you all the way, and she's got your back no matter what. It's just like that one saying goes...the only thing that loves you more than you love yourself is your dog. No offense, but Lilly's _so _your dog."

----

AN: Ooohhh, what have we here? XD Miley getting advice, plans, and Buddha wisdom from _Oliver_? And I love Oliver's last line. It completely sums up this story.

"...the only thing that **loves you more than you love yourself **is your dog. No offense, but Lilly's _so _your dog."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I love how everyone already assumes that because it's Oliver the plan will fail. :]

----

Miley's POV

Oliver's words rang through my head, leaving me silent for several minutes. My brain was working in slow motion. Did Oliver really just tell me all of that? Was it even true? Have I actually _changed _Lilly? That wasn't why we moved to Malibu. I'm suppose to be changing myself, not the only real friend I've ever had.

The meaning of what he said was finlly soaking up in my brain. We moved here to find the old me, but instead I found Lilly. Maybe there is no old Miley, maybe just a new Miley, one that Lilly helped create? A light went off in my head.

It finally made sense to me.

Lilly was the key to everything. Ever since the first day I saw her, she started turning into someone else. Someone Oliver doesn't recognize, someone who loves music just as much as I do. I wasn't suppose to come here to find me, I was suppose to come here to find Lilly. She's the one that will find me, change me. It's Lilly.

She's turned into someone I'm completely in...in what with? In _love_? I've hardly known her for a summer, how could I be in love with her? She might not even still like me that way.

But Oliver said that she's not into every guy or _girl _that walks by...maybe there _is_ a chance with her. One I'm ready to take.

"Did any of that make any sense?" Oliver asked quietly, folding his arms across his chest and glancing back at me, the sun already starting to set.

"More than you know." I muttered, my eyes on the setting sun. The sky was turning purple and pink, the two clouds floating by looking orange in the light. It was beautiful, a real California sunset. But my mind wasn't on the sun, it was on Lilly. How could I have not seen all of this before?

"So...what are you thinking?" He questioned, pushing off of the rock and looking at me nervously. Maybe he regrets telling me all of his observations of Lilly, maybe he thinks he said too much. But I didn't have time to worry about Oliver.

"I've got some changes to this plan." I smirked, hopping off the rock and raising an eyebrow, getting a strange look from him. "Okay, so here's the new plan..."

****

Lilly's POV

"Um, _no_!" I exclaimed, the gum in my mouth flying on the ground in front of me. "You called me all the way downtown for _that_? It's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, there's no way I'm doing any more spying on her. I feel guilty enough as it is."

"Lilly, come on, think about it. She practically _told me _that she wished we were there to make sure Jesse doesn't do anything to her. She was begging with her eyes." He sighed, shaking his head around to fix his moptop hair. "Don't think of it as spying, we're just going to the movies."

"What about Sarah? Where's she at?" I asked, looking up at the dark sky, kicking my feet against the back wall of the movie theater. We were alone, mostly. A few smokers were down on the other end, but they wouldn't give a crap what we had to talk about.

"She's at her church group. Remember? The reason me and her _never _have Friday night together?" He asked, showing how much he hated her church group. "Come on, Lil, if you don't have the guts to do it, I'll go by myself."

"Fine." I groaned, walking around him and towards the front of the large building. "What's the plan again?"

"Okay, so we just sit in the back, keep an eye on them, and that's it. Unless he pulls something." He shrugged opening the door and letting me walk in first. I smiled, Sarah has trained him well.

"And what do we do if he pulls something?" I asked slowly, my imagination coming up with images of me and Oliver going kung-fu on his ass.

"We'll show up, and be all, 'Miley?! What are _you _doing here'?" He laughed, handing the tickets he had bought to one of the workers. They pulled off the stub, handing it back to us. We walked into the right room, taking a seat way up in the back row.

"I dunno about this, Ollie." I shook my head, sitting and staring at the commercials.

"Lilly needs to chilly." He chuckled, leaning back and propping his feet up on the chair in front of him. "It'll be fine, I doubt he'll do anything."

"Does Miley have pepper spray just in case?" I giggled, thinking back to the beach earlier. "You know, today's the first day that she hasn't texted me all afternoon. Do you think she really _is_ nervous about this...even though she doesn't like him? I understand her point of view on this whole thing...kind of...not really, but I'm trying to be supportive. But, what if...she likes this too much? So much that she'll go straight again?"

"You can just _go _straight, Lil." He laughed, rolling his eyes. "And you're just being paranoid. Everything'll be fine, trust me. And this Jesse guy isn't as bad as you think he is, he's actually pretty cool."

"Then why don't _you _date him." I scoffed, crossing my arms and leaning forward. Miley walked into the dark theater, her boy toy on her arm. I smiled, a sad smile, but still a smile. She looked happy. And that's all that matters right now.

"See, look at that." Oliver pointed, not even leaning forward to get a good look. "She's fine. No worries."

"If you're not worried, why did we even come in here?" I looked back at him, his confident smile falling.

"Well, because, um..._Miley _was worried, not me." He shrugged it off. I narrowed my gaze at him.

"What are you up to, Oaken? You always act like this when you're working on some stupid plan." I chewed on the inside of my lip, staring him down.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He smiled, a different smile, and shrugged. "Movie's starting, though."

I looked back at the screen, my eyes falling down. Only, like, ten other people were even in the room with us, so over rows and rows of empty chairs, I had a clear view of her and Jesse. They were talking, and Miley actually looked excited. Was this guy _that _charming? I sighed quietly through my nose, leaning back in my chair and looking up at the movie.

An hour of it went by, and I hadn't realized how much I'd missed until I glanced up and saw someone killing the main character. It didn't bother me like it did Oliver, who sat up straight and stared at the screen with wide eyes, muttering something about this not being in the book. Oliver can read?

My eyes were back on Miley and her boy toy. She was smiling at something he was whispering to her, and a sick feeling entered my stomach. A lump grew in my throat, but crying wasn't an option. I was happy for Miley, after all of the crap she's been through over the past few years with Hannah Montana, she deserves to be taken out by someone and treated like the wonderful person she is.

She also deserves a _friend_. A true friend, one that isn't head over heels for her. I'll just be one more messed up thing in her life. She doesn't need me to confuse her, she needs to be happy. I have to get over how I feel about her, because it's never happening.

I watched as Jesse leaned over and kissed her cheek. Anger surged through me. I hated him. Why does he have to like her? Why does he have to not only win her over, but Oliver, too? I've said two words to the guy my whole life, but I _hate _him.

I stood up as the lump in my throat taunted me, tears welling up in my eyes. "I can't do this." I whispered to Oliver. He was telling me to just sit back down, but I didn't listen to him. I walked over to the steps and took them two at a time, going right by Miley and Jesse.

I didn't care if they saw me. Well, I cared if Miley saw me, but she probably was too busy gawking over her boy toy to notice me.

I wiped away the tears that were streaming down my face as I pushed the exit door open and ran out. At first I didn't know where I was going, I just knew I needed to get away. Away from all these people, away from the drama, away from Oliver and Miley and dickhead Jesse. I just needed to find a place that I could cry without someone bothering me.

I went straight to the secret spot on the beach that me and Oliver had found so many years ago. I walked over to the closest point to the water, and sat down on the sand, hugging my knees closer to me. I sniffled, wiping away more tears and watching the stars reflect off of the dark ocean.

Why did it have to hurt so much? It shouldn't bother me this much, she's not even interested in him. How could I have let this get to me? Maybe because it's _Miley_. She's always had this effect on me, ever since the first time my eyes locked with hers.

It was a long time until I got my tears under control. I hadn't cried this much in years. I looked up at the sky, wondering if I was ever going to get over these feelings I have for her.

"Hey." I would've smiled at the sound of her voice, like I usually do, but this time I didn't. I was crushed, hurt. I felt betrayed, but I knew she wasn't the one to blame. I had no one to blame but myself for this pain. It's my own stupid feelings doing this, not her. She was just trying to be a normal teenager, and my feelings have been trying to ruin that for her.

"Hey." I replied weakly, watching out of the corner of my eye as she sat down on the sand next to me. It was silent for a while, and I started feeling guilty. Why was she here? Did she see me running out of the theater, or talk to Oliver? Did she leave her happy little date to come check on me? God, I'm seriously a terrible friend. She was having fun, doing something she really wanted to do, and I messed it up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly, hugging my knees closer to my chest and keeping my eyes on the ocean. "I'm sure _Jesse_ is missing you."

"He's a nice guy, but I realized something while I was with him tonight." She answered slowly, a hint of guilt in her voice.

"What?" I asked slowly, glancing over at her. She was smiling at me. Was this a good sign or a bad one?

"I realized that I don't want it to be Jesse sitting next to me, holding my hand and making me laugh...I want it to be you." She answered, biting her bottom lip. Even though her smile was gone, her eyes held the shine of one.

"Really?" I sniffled, wiping away the last of my tears and blushing. How much of an idiot can I be?

"Really." She replied, smiling when I started laughing.

"If only you had let me ask you my question this _morning_." I sighed, still laughing as I looked over at her, shaking my head.

"What was it?" She smiled, already having a pretty good guess from the way I was laughing like a moron.

"Miley Stewart..." I sucked in a big breath, not even nervous. I reached out for her hand, holding it softly as we gazed into each others eyes. "...do you wanna go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"I'd love to." She answered sweetly, giggling and pulling me into a hug. I loved the feeling of her arms around me, holding me close to her. We've hugged lots of times, as friends, but this time it felt so much better. It felt right, like I finally found where I belonged and what I'm suppose to do with my life.

****

Miley's POV

"Make way, love birds!" Lilly exclaimed as we sat down on the two empty blue chairs down by Rico's. Oliver and Sarah laughed along with us, catching the fact that we were holding hands. I glanced over at Lilly, loving how her hair looked in the bright Malibu sun. She was so cute. I don't even know how it's possible for someone to be as cute as she is.

"Aw!" Sarah gushed, bringing her hand up to her chest and holding it over her heart. "You guys are _finally _together? You two make the cutest couple."

"Slow your roll." Oliver sighed, rolling his eyes playfully and pulling Sarah closer to him with his arm around her shoulder. "They're _first _date is tonight, it's not official yet."

Both Lilly and myself blushed. I wanted her to be my girlfriend. God, did I want her to be mine and off limits to everyone else in the world. But Oliver was right. We haven't even gone on our first date yet, there's no reason to get all couple-like in public.

I suddenly missed the feeling of her hand in mine, so I put my own hands together in my lap, pretending one of them is really Lilly's.

"So what're you guys up to today?" Lilly asked, brushing off the couple comment from Sarah and moving on.

"I dunno." Oliver muttered, looking around and trying to act cool.

"It's Saturday, we should do something _fun_." Sarah hinted, smiling innocently at her boyfriend. He picked up on it and groaned.

"You _know _I don't have any money right now." He muttered, removing his arm from her shoulder and crossing both of his arms over his chest.

"_This_ is why you should get a job." Lilly laughed, glancing at me and making me laugh, too.

"Yeah? Well I don't see you looking for a job either." Oliver pointed out, looking directly at Lilly.

"I think I smell a bet coming on." Lilly grinned, narrowing her eyes at the doughnut.

"You're on." He laughed, leaning forward and meeting Lilly's intense gaze. "First one to find a real job and keep it for a whole month wins. The loser has to pay for a double date for us four."

"It's a bet, _Oaken_." She held out her hand. He slapped his own hand on to hers, shaking if firmly as Sarah and I laughed at the exchange.

"Don't cry when you lose, _Truscott_." He replied, removing his hand and placing his arm back around Sarah's shoulders.

----

AN: So, did Miley's plan work? You'll find out exactly what she had planned later on, but I'll just say that Oliver messed it up. :]


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Don't have anything to say for once. Well, actually, I do have one thing. Love sucks. :]

----

Lilly's POV

Thirty minutes. Just thirty minutes until my first date with Miley. I didn't I think I would actually be as nervous as I am. Wiping my sweaty palms on my jeans every few minutes, taking deep breaths, staring at the clock more than the television.

Maybe it was the fact that this date could ruin everything. If things don't work out between us, there goes our friendship. We'll both go back to being without a best friend, and we'll be putting Oliver and Sarah into an awkward position as well.

Or maybe it was the fact that ever since I discovered the wonderful world of sexual thoughts a few years back, every fantasy I've had has been about Hannah Montana. And a wig and make-up doesn't stop me from still seeing Hannah when I look at Miley. Awkward much? But it's not has hard as it used to be, thinking of her as my best friend and not a famous singer. Even though do I still get that giddy feeling when I see Hannah staring back at me.

I'm not sure how Oliver, and the rest of the school and everyone that talks to her, doesn't see who see really is. Not only is it just a wig covering up the truth, but her voice and laugh sound just the same. That's one of the things that gave her away to me in the first place. I saw that she looked like Hannah right away, but when she laughed I knew for sure. I've spent around nine years of my life dreaming about that laugh. Ever since I first saw her on TV, playing a character on one of my Mom's shows, I've known she was more than just some child star. She was more than just some famous girl that I looked up to, that thousands of kids looked up to.

I always felt connected to her, even with a computer screen and a few hundred miles between us. And now it's no different. Whether I'm her friend or more, I still feel that connection. Almost like she's suppose to be in my life.

"Lilly?" Mom calls out, turning off the kitchen light and walking into the living room. I turned to look at her from my seat on the couch, the show on the TV showing up as only background noise. "It's getting close to seven."

"I've still got twenty minutes." I replied, my eyes glued back on the clock as she walked closer, taking a seat nex to me on the couch. It was quiet between us, only the TV making noise.

"Miley's a sweet girl." She said, watching me out of the corner of her eye as I stared down the clock. The thing knows I've got something important to do, it's mocking me, I know it.

"Yeah...she is." I replied slowly, not really sure where this conversation is going. I turned to look at her, and she smiled softly at me.

"My little girl is growing up." She folded her hands in her lap, looking down at them when I crossed my arms and laughed.

"Mom, I've gone on dates before." I pointed out, smiling even bigger when she looked back up at me.

"Yes, but on all of those dates _you _were the one getting picked up." She reminded me, pulling her legs up on to the couch and sitting with them crossed.

"What are you trying to say?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow and looking at her out of the corner of my eye. She shook her head and laughed to herself quietly.

"Nothing." She shrugged one shoulder and turned her attention to the television. It was quiet again, neither of us really having anything else to say at the moment. I went back to staring at the clock. Sixteen minutes until seven. I figured I should leave five minutes before, just so I have to time to prepare myself for the short walk up to her door. In the back of my busy mind, I realized Mom was watching me again, smiling to herself.

"You really like her, don't you?" She observed, her eyes turning back to the show as I thought over my answer. There was really nothing to think about, though.

"Well, yeah." I answered, looking off into space. "She's my best friend."

"What about Oliver?" She asked, the air in the room seeming to get warmer as the hour hand on the clock got closer to the number seven.

"He's still my friend. My best _guy _friend, but he's got Sarah, too." I replied, starting to chew on my bottom lip. I stopped, realizing who I'd picked up that habit from. I was starting to find more and more ways that Miley effects me every day.

"Lilly..." Mom slowly turned to look into my eyes. I couldn't tell what was up, but I stayed silent as she picked her words carefully. "...I hope you know just how much I love you, no matter what, I'll always love you."

"I know, Mom." I was still confused on exactly what was going on, but everything made sense when she frowned. It wasn't just any frown, but _the _frown. The one she always had on when she was about to talk about her ex-husband.

"I talked to your father today." She said slowly, watching my expression. "He called, asking how you were doing and what's new. I didn't tell him much, just about how school had started and you were doing fine. He wanted to talk to you, but you were down at the beach with Miley. Well, of course he asked if Miley was your new girlfriend...and I told him that you guys were just friends, right now anyways."

I groaned, pushing myself off the couch and staring at the clock and not my traitor of a parent. "_Mom_! I wanted to tell him about Miley."

"I'm sorry, the topic just came up. I didn't think about it until he started asking questions." She sighed, standing and following me as I walked over to the door. "But I didn't tell him anything about her besides that she's the new girl in town and you two have gotten very close. I promised him I'd tell you that he called and that he wants to hear from you."

"I'll call him tomorrow." I replied, opening the door and looking back at her. "Thanks for at least telling me he called this time."

"Your welcome." She mumbled, taking a deep breath and looking off to the side. She still didn't like that me and him are still so close, and the last couple times he's called she _forgot _to tell me.

"Bye, Mom." I took a step away from the door, but decided to turn around and pull her into a hug. "I love you."

"Love you, too." She smiled as I let her go. I started my walk down the street, counting the houses in the dark as I finally got to Miley's. I took a deep breath and made my way up the driveway and to the door.

****

Miley's POV

"And you listened to _Oliver_?" Jackson asked in disbelief. I wasn't sure if he was questioning the story or my sanity. I sat down on the edge of my bed next to him and shook my head.

"I know, stupid mistake." I sighed, smiling as he laughed. "But everything worked out perfectly in the end. I told Lilly I wanted it to be her taking me on a date and not some guy from our math class...and here we are, about to make that come true."

"Okay, so let me just get this straight." He put is hands out in front of him, thinking back over the conversation we just had. "Your plan was to have a fight with this Jesse guy out in front of the movie theater after the movie was over and have Lilly hear you telling him that you wanted be with her and not him...but Oliver let it slip that Lilly likes you, so you called it off and sent him a text saying to just forget it. But when you went on your date, Oliver missed the text and already had Lilly there?"

"Pretty much." I nodded, looking down at my outfit and smoothing out my skirt for the millionth time. "And she ran out of the room crying, so I said bye to Jesse and found Oliver. He told me he didn't get a text saying the plan was off, so I took off after Lilly and the rest is history."

"Okay...so basically you and Oliver took something simple, and turned it into some Mission Impossible movie?" He laughed, crossing his arms. "Why didn't you just ask her how she felt?"

"I don't know..." I mumbled, knowing exactly why.

"Oh, right." Jackson replied, a little annoyed at his new thought. "If it ain't big and bold, it ain't Hannah Montana. I always thought that was a stupid slogan for your clothing line, but obviously you took it a little too seriously."

"I can't help it if I tend to blow things up and make them all dramatic." I told him, walking over to my computer and turning it off. Lilly should be here any minute.

"Maybe _Hannah _can't keep her adventures down..." He started, walking over to the door and looking back at me. "...but _Miley_ used to be able to."

I opened my mouth to say something back, but our father's voice came from down the stairs. "Miley! Lilly's here." My eyes grew when something hit me. Dad still doesn't know I'm gay, or that me and Lilly are going on a date.

I flew out my door and down the stairs, pretty sure I'd just left Jackson surrounded by clouds of smoke. I reached the bottom step and quickly walked over to the door, linking arms with Lilly and turning us away from the house.

"Bye, Dad! We'll be back in a few hours." I called over my shoulder at him as I pulled Lilly away from my house.

"Where are you two going to be at?" He asked, crossing his arms. His tone had that sound to it, the one that said turn-around-and-talk-or-you-won't-be-going-at-all. I stopped pulling Lilly, getting a funny look from her as I turned to face him, still standing just outside the door.

I glanced at Lilly, realizing I wasn't exactly sure where she was taking me. She got the hint and perked up, smiling at my parental unit.

"We're only going to be about ten minutes away. Down the beach, where all of the clothing shops and tourists are at, there's a place called Marco Polo. It's kind of like a coffee shop and a bookstore morphed into one, but they have a jazz band off to the side and tonight there's a poetry slam." She answered, looking pretty confident and comfortable.

"You guys be safe." He replied slowly, his eyes narrowing on me for a moment. "If you need anything just call me."

"Thanks, Daddy." I pulled Lilly closer to the street, smiling back at him. "Love you, bye!"

When we reached the road, Lilly changed the direction we were going and headed down the road in the direction that Rico's was.

"A coffee shop?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow and giggling.

"I know it sounds boring, but I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." She laughed with me, her hand falling into mine as we walked along the sidewalk.

"I've heard _that_ before." My thoughts went straight back to the night that ruined my perfect life. Well, Hannah's perfect life. But why am I complaining? I get to be with Lilly now, and that's better than any limo or VIP party, even though I still really miss those things about being famous, and getting everything your way. Being a nobody sucks sometimes.

"What do you mean?" She glanced at me, maybe wondering if it was okay to ask about my past. That was something I admired about Lilly. She knew I was Hannah, she was a huge fan, but she didn't ask questions about what happened at that party and with those pictures. Well, until now, I guess. But it's time, I've left her in the dark for far too long.

"Lilly...I'm sure you've been wondering about...those pictures...and why I came to Malibu in the first place." I took a deep breath to calm my sudden nerves.

"No, Miles, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." She quickly turned to face me, smiling softly. Her eyes seemed to change color. No longer matching the dark ocean, but the bright morning sky instead.

"No...I want to tell you exactly what happened." I sighed, looking away from her eyes. I'd be spilling my complete life story if I kept looking into them. "So, here's what happened..."

**FLASHBACK**

The music was so loud that my ears almost hurt as we walked into the room across the hall from the stereo system, the bass moving the floor under us and shooting up our legs, shaking our whole frames. When I say _we_, I mean me and my friends Mikayla and Jake. Well, Justin was with us, but I can't stand him, so sometimes it's better to just pretend he's not even there.

The room smelled like spilled alcohal, perfume, and scented candles. The smell of fame.

"This party is great!" Mikayla giggled, sipping on the punch (and whatever they've spiked it with) in her red plastic cup.

"Yeah, and to think we almost didn't come." Jake added, laughing with Justin at his double meaning. Boys can be so easily amused.

"Hannah, you feeling okay?" Mikayla asked, sitting on the arm of the chair I was in. She leaned closer and looked carefully into my eyes, even though her's were clearly out of focus from her drink. "That one guy isn't still stalking you is he? I can call security for you."

"No, I'm fine." I shook my head as Jake and Justin erupted into a fit of laughter at their own jokes, their combined weight moving the small couch back and forth with them as they punched each other in the arm. "Just not really in the party mood tonight."

"Come on." She rolled her eyes and put an arm across my shoulders, pulling me closer to her small figure. "I'm not gonna let anything mess up this party for you. You've missed the last five we've gone to, something's obviously wrong. Why won't you just tell me?"

I love Mikayla, she's the closest thing to a best friend that I've ever had, but her ego is a lot bigger than mine. In fact, if her ego and Jake's got into a fight, I'm not sure who would win. She's nice and caring, some of the time, but she also hass an attitude problem. She's been better since she stopped with the drugs, but she went straight to alcohal, and even though it calms the fire in her, I can't help but wish for the rude Mikayla instead. I almost feel like I'm watching her ruin her life, but in Hollywood you get used to that feeling, because it floods your body every time someone says hello. You can see the hidden pain in their eyes, even though their bleached smile tries to cover it up.

But like I was saying, I love Mikayla. As a friend, anyways. But I'm not about to spill that fact that I'm gay to her, especially not at another stupid party. I'd much rather be out on stage right now, singing my heart out to my fans.

"Hey, Hannah..." Justin gave me his _charming _smile, the one that made my stomach churn. "...can I get you a drink?"

"No thanks." I was trying to sound nice, but it was pretty clear how annoyed I was.

"No, man, go get her one." Jake punched his shoulder again as he stood. "Maybe it'll help her relax."

"Guys, I really don't want anything." I told them, but for a moment actually considering it. Relaxing sounds nice. I've been tense ever since those rumors started going around about me and Justin. I keep trying to tell people that there's no way in hell I'd date him, but they just don't listen.

"Yeah, she doesn't want anything." Mikayla busted out laughing, tossing her empty cup at Justin. "But I do! Hey, Hannah, I need a new picture for my myspace. Wanna be in?"

"Sure." I smiled. Finally some fun! Cameras make everything better. She took her digital camera out of her purse and tossed it to Jake. He motioned for us to get closer, and we smiled, our cheeks pressed together.

By the time Justin got back, I was in the best mood of my life. We were laughing our heads off at the pictures, making complete idiots of ourselves. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's taking pictures. The camera loves me.

"Get in one with Justin." Mikayla smiled, sitting on Jake's lap in the chair I had once sat in. They both laughed as Justin put his arm around me and we made funny faces.

"Give us something sexy!" Jake laughed, getting elbowed by a still buzzed Mikayla. At this point I wasn't even thinking straight, just drunk off of the party atmosphere and the mood change I'd done. Every flash from the camera seemed to make everything better. So, I let Justin pull my shirt up and point to my stomach, trying to be funny. I tried to put on what I hoped would be a sexy face. The next ten pictures all went the same way, even when Jake started a chant for me and Justin to kiss.

I'd been having so much fun, I hadn't even realized a small crowd had gathered around us, all of them helping Jake in his chant. I caved, making a mental note to delete this particular picture from the camera.

Before I knew it, we'd wasted the batteries in Mikayla's camera. The party ended for me after that, because Justin was all about keeping the kissing going. Me and Mikayla left together, neither of us realizing that we'd left the camera behind.

**Malibu**

"I didn't even think for a second that people would care about those pictures. I was just trying to have fun, I guess. But I should've known Justin and Jake would steal Mikayla's camera and upload them." I shrugged as we walked along the boardwalk-looking area of the beach.

"I don't really know what to say." Lilly confessed, her hand no longer holding on to mine. I missed the feeling of her skin touching mine. I felt safe that way, like these memories can't hurt me.

"You don't have to say anything." I told her, chewing on my bottom lip as more and more people started walking by us. I didn't even know this part of Malibu existed. "I messed up, I made a huge mistake. I was stupid, and I got what I deserved."

"What do you mean?" She questioned as we turned left.

"Well, I had to give up half of me when my Dad moved us here. No more singing in front of crowds, no more recording new music, no more going to huge parties and meeting other celebrities." I explained, walking closer to her so that the other people walking by wouldn't hear me.

"I'm glad all that happened." She replied, looking into my eyes. "If it hadn't...I wouldn't have met you."

"Yeah...I guess when you put it that way it doesn't sound as horrible." I smiled.

"See, I am a genius." She giggled, pushing my arm playfully.

"Don't push your luck, Truscott." I stuck out my tongue, bumping into her as we walked in a building that I assumed was Marco Polo.

****

Lilly's POV

I grabbed on to her hand, getting a smile from her, as I guided her through the little coffee shop. I could tell she still had no idea what we were really going to do, and I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from blurting it out.

"In here." I sighed in relief as we finally reached the back wall of the building, or at least what looked like the back wall.

"What's in there?" She asked as I placed my hand on the door knob. I let my actions do the talking as I pulled open the door, letting her see for herself. Her mouth fell open and her eyes grew.

"Lilly, this is...this is amazing." She gasped, her hands covering her mouth as she walked into the small, empty recording studio. A booth was on the left side, big enough for two or three people. The recording gear and machines were on the right side of the room, leaving only enough space for a few instruments to hang on the walls.

"You've been talking a lot about how you haven't gotten the chance to sing in a long time." I shrugged as she walked in and examined the booth. I shut the door behind us, waving to the manager before it shut completely.

"How? I mean, we just get to come in here and use this?" She questioned, walking in the booth and looking around.

"I had to pull a few strings, but the manager is an old friend of my Dad's. And, it's actually a pretty funny story, because I came over here asking if we could use the empty studio back here. I offered to help around the store to pay for the time we'd be in here...and he gave me a job." I confessed as she walked back into the right side of the room. She smiled even brighter and pulled me into a hug.

"Congratulations!" She exclaimed, shrieking and bouncing on her heels. "Lilly, this is beyond awesome. I don't know how to thank you."

"I know a few ways." I raised an eyebrow as she released me, blushing slightly.

"Oh, Lilly. Poor, poor Lilly." She smiled and crossed her arms. "You should know that I don't kiss on the first date."

"We'll see about that." I mumbled as she walked back into the booth. "Ready to try this thing out?"

"Yeah! But, you know how to work the recording stuff?" She questioned as I shut the door to the booth and sat down in the rolling chair in front of all the buttons. I hit the speaker one so I could talk back to her.

"Otto, the manager, showed me the ropes when I came by earlier." I told her, taking my finger off of the speaker button and working on the other buttons to set everything up.

"Lilly, you're the best." She laughed as she tapped the mic and pulled a stool to the center of the booth, getting comfortable while I messed with the controls. I hit the speaker button.

"I know." I giggled.

****

Miley's POV

I only sang for half an hour, mostly because Lilly ran out of music that I knew the words to. I walked out of the booth, laughing at Lilly's amazed face.

"What?" I asked as she stood up from the chair.

"Well, it's just...I've never heard you sing live before." She shrugged, still smiling and watching me with this type of star struck look in her eyes. At first it made me feel a little paranoid, but it faded when she walked over to an acoustic guitar and picked up. "But now it's time for me to return the favor."

"Huh?" I questioned, watching as she walked by me with a smile, shutting the booth's door behind her.

"You don't have to push any buttons, I already have it set up." She told me as I took a seat in the wheeled chair, watching her closely. Was she really going to sing for me? Was she any good? Oliver said she's started writing her own songs, but would they suck?

"What are you gonna play?" I asked, hitting the speaker button. It was the only button that I was sure I knew the purpose of.

"Well, I thought of playing a Lilly original...but I'm still working on my own stuff, so I just took my favorite song of all time and switched some words around. I hope you don't think it's too cheesey." She giggled, sitting on the stool and strumming a few chords on the guitar with the pick that she had taken out of her pocket.

"Hey There Delilah?" I questioned, hitting the speaker button again.

"You remembered?" She looked up to lock eyes with me, a look of awe in her smile.

"Of course." I answered, hitting the speaker button one last time. "Now let me hear some notes!"

"Okay...here it goes." She took a deep breath and got her fingers in the right position. "I like to call this one, Hey There Miley."

I had to bite down on my bottom lip to keep my smile down. I didn't want her to see just how giddy I was from this. When she started singing, something inside me shifted. I didn't feel alone, I felt almost like I was connected to her. Our souls connecting as the words and music flowed straight out of her heart.

_Hey there Miley  
What's it like in California?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Hollywood can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

Hey there Miley  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Miley  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday you'll pay our bills with your guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life I hoped we would  
My hope is good

Hey there Miley  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song you wrote to me  
Would take your pain away  
Go write it all  
Even more in love with you I'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Miley I can promise you  
If there's a time that we get through  
My world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Miley  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and we'll be done with school  
And you'll be through with Disney, lucky you  
I'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Miley here's to you  
My heart's for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.  


----

**AN:** Ignore the Disney part, it fit so I kept it. Keep in mind that Lilly just wanted to keep the words close to the original ones, she doesn't really expect Miley to pay her bills like it sounds. Besides those few things, how'd you like this chapter?


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **My profile has been changed some and I put up a new poll, and I find it extremely hilarious. Oh, and by the way I'll be going out of town for a whole week in a few days, so hopefully this will hold you until I get back to my computer! :]

----

Miley's POV

For the first time in years, I couldn't care less about how I looked. I _knew _how I looked. A big plate of stupid with a side of shock and hint of awkward sprinkled on the side. In the back of my mind, all the worries I've had to deal with since becoming Hannah seemed to just fade away. Every little piece of pressure and stress floated out of my body, replaced by something so much better, so much stronger.

I'd never felt this way before. Lighter than a cloud, but at the same time rooted firmly to the ground. The world around me seemed to become clear and every smell seemed twice as beautiful. My ears blocked out the sounds that would have had Hannah going crazy, like the clock ticking in the background, and focused on picking up each tiny sound that Lilly made in the booth as she put down the guitar she had borrowed.

Everything was moving in slow motion, enabling me to see the details about Lilly. How her soft cheeks were rosy, how lines form in her perfect skin around her smile, how her intense blue eyes held the strength of a raging ocean and the softness of lazy afternoon sky. I was able to see the way her beautiful blond hair looked darker in the dim lighting of the music studio, the way her contagious laugh could beat out a professional orchestra in winning any prestigious award, the way her outfit was brightly colored, showing her outgoing and funny side, but casual and comfortable, showing her relaxed and calm side.

Something inside was different, and the only way I can really describe the tingling sensation running through my body is that everything felt _fuzzy_. My chest seemed to be full of this fuzzy feeling, and the cotton-like experience was clearly in my head as well, causing everything to be light and just plain amazing.

I realized that my heart was beating twice the speed that it had been a few moments ago, and it felt bigger and more noticeable, almost as if it had grown in size.

Then something hit me, a light went off, I finally understood why I was having all of these strange feelings.

I was in love.

The moment that Lilly opened the door between the booth and the part of the room I was in, I shot up out of the chair and smiled dreamily at her, a soft sigh joining these actions. She shut the door behind her, a smile on her perfect lips.

"Did you like it?" She asked shyly, slipping her hands in her front pockets and waiting nervously for my answer. For a moment I just stood there, using my oddly strengthened senses to take in all of her.

"I loved it." I replied quickly after realizing she had asked me a question. She blushed, smiling off to the side. I walked closer to her, thinking over how the word _love _sounded. It sounded nice. _Very_, nice.

When I was standing in front of her, her eyes locked with mine and a type of electricity shot through my system, making it feel like ice water was flowing in my veins. I shivered, my body aching to feel the warmth of her skin.

Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned forward, our faces only inches apart. I was staring at her lips, part of me screaming for the contact, the other part whispering to wait. My eyes slowly raised, locking with hers, another surge of icey electricity shooting through me.

"I thought you didn't kiss on the first date." She raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. I didn't answer her, instead I let my eyes close and softly pressed my lips against hers. She removed her hands from her pockets, placing them on my freezing cheeks. The heat from her hands and lips quickly spread and soon I was sweating, the icey electricity switching off as a giant fire flickered to life inside me.

I found my hands on her hips, pulling her slowly closer to me as one of her own hands snuck into my hair. The feeling of her lips against mine was annoyingly indescribable. No words would do it justice.

Far sooner than I would have liked, not that I ever would have wanted it to stop, the kiss ended and our lips pulled apart. Our faces, however, stayed close as we gazed into each other's eyes. The goofy smile plastered on my face made the color of her eyes transform into a shade of cobalt. I was in the eye of the storm, the world peaceful and quiet.

"Lilly..." Her name sounded senseless coming from me. It was so innocent, so pure, just like she was. "...this has been the best night of life. You make me feel so _different_. When I'm around you, nothing else matters. I always thought that Hey There Delilah was one of the most beautiful songs ever. But after hearing the changes you made, and hearing you sing them...it's not just beautiful, it's phenomenal...and that doesn't even _begin_ to cover to it. You always surprise me, and you always seem to know exactly what I need, before I even know myself. You're _amazing_, Lilly Truscott."

She had a dreamy expression on her face, her eyes shining like they might start to water up with tears soon. Her hands moved to my shoulders and she pulled me closer, wrapping her arms around my neck and smiling against my skin as I returned her warm hug.

The way her body fit perfectly against mine in our embrace forced an even more goofy grin on to my face. She was warmer than I had originally thought, and having her holding on to me like this only made the fire inside me erupt like a volcano. Suddenly my skin felt like it was burning, sweat was forming on my forehead, but I tried to swallow back these feelings and enjoy this moment we were having.

I breathed in deep, trying to memorize her scent. Her skin smelled like lavender and vanilla, while the shampoo in her hair added an exotic fruit aroma to her. Basically, I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life holding on to her, breathing in this intoxicating smell.

"Miley?" Her voice was something else I couldn't help but love. Unique like her personality, cute like her features, but confident and strong like her heart.

"Yeah?" I closed my eyes, holding her closer to me, rubbing my hands slowly up and down her back in what I hoped to be a soothing pattern.

"I can't imagine my life without you in it. Everything's so different from the way it used it be in my life, and I never really noticed that something was always missing...until I met you. Now I don't feel like anything's missing, I feel whole. And I know this going to sound so stupid and immature, but...you complete me."

I let my arms fall to my sides as she removed her own arms from around my neck, smiling at me as we stood alone in the music studio, so many emotions swirling around us, so many confessions out in the open.

"I don't think it's stupid." I replied softly, giving her a flirty smile when she blushed and looked shyly away from my eyes. That's one more thing to love about her. Strong and tough on the outside, but a big softy on the inside.

"It's getting a litte late." She sighed, smiling brightly as she reached for my hand and intertwined our fingers together. I glanced up at the clock on the wall, it still quietly ticking along, not bothering my good mood at all.

"What are you talking about? We still have fourty-five minutes before my curfew." I giggled as she used her free hand to shut off all of the machines in the room. We walked to the door and she flipped off the lights while I pushed the door open, the music studio going dark behind us, harboring so many fresh memories.

"The fun isn't over yet." She whispered as we walked through the coffeshop/bookstore, holding hands and leaning against each other. She waved to a man standing behind the front desk, and I assumed he was the nice manager that gave Lilly a job. We strolled out of the building and on to the busy street that was filled with an oddly happy mixture of tourists and locals, leaving Marco Polo behind us.

"I didn't think this night could get any better." I smiled, watching her as we walked slowly with the crowd, passing building after building, store after store, window after window.

"Always expect the unexpected." She replied, a giddy tone to her voice as she kept her eyes focused on the crowd and the buildings passing by. The street lamps gave the boardwalk-looking street an orangish-yellow glow as the stars and Moon stared down at us from the night sky. Even though school has started, this is a true summer night.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" I finally asked after we'd been walking in a comfortable silence. She glanced at me, squeezing my hand slightly as we turned on to a different street, one that was much less crowded.

"It's a surprise." She shrugged, keeping her attention on where she was going, looking like she was having a little trouble keeping it a secret.

"Lilly, you've already done so much for me tonight." I bit down on my bottom lip, keeping my smile down as she looked back at me again. "I don't deserve all this, not that I don't love every bit of it."

"Trust me, you deserve far more than anything I've done." She smiled softly, her eyes slowly and carefully leaving mine to continue watching our surroundings.

"As long as I get to be with you, I don't care about anything else." I replied, trying to come up with something deeper than that to tell her. I had all of these burning feelings, these intense desires, but I failed to be able to put them into words. Even the biggest vocabulary in the world wouldn't be able to really put it all out there for her to grasp.

"We're almost there." She smiled brighter, turning us off the street and down an alley between two very old looking shops. It was dark in the alley, and a few smelly dumpsters took up most of the right side, but I felt completely safe with Lilly holding my hand and guiding me through.

At the end of the alley it was a dead end. I looked around, seeing nothing important about the smelly area.

"Over this wall." Lilly pointed to the lowest brick wall on the right, already pulling herself on to a large wooden crate in the corner. Once she was standing, she stuck out her hand and helped pull me up next to her. "Do you wanna go first?"

"I'm wearing a skirt." I twirled slightly, letting the article of clothing become more known in the dark, smiling at Lilly as she blushed and looked at the wall, which now was the same height as us with the crate under our feet.

She placed her hands at the top of the wall, pulling herself up and on to the top of it. She sat with one leg on my side, and one leg on the other side, waiting to help me up. She stretched out her hand, her other holding on to the wall so she wouldn't fall over.

I grabbed her hand, my other hand holding on to the wall as I pulled myself up on to the top of it. My stomach felt like it was in my throat as I tried to find my balance, looking down and seeing just how high off the ground we were.

"It's okay." Lilly smiled, her hand on my shoulder, holding me still. "You're not gonna fall...but if you do, I'll make sure you land on me. Give you a nice, squishy landing."

"I'm glad you find humor in this death stunt." I giggled, holding on to the brick wall, both of my feet hanging off the other side.

"Okay, so here's what we do." She carefully swung her leg around so that she was sitting like me. "Just step on to that ledge right there and sit down on it. I'll hop down on this dumpster, and I'll help you get down from the ledge once I'm on the ground."

"But..." I was about to protest that the ledge on the side of the building wasn't very wide, but she finished my sentence differently, her thoughts clearly on something else.

"You're wearing a skirt. I know, don't worry, I'll keep my eyes off of you." She giggled, pushing herself off of the brick wall. She landed with a loud _bang_, on the dumpster's lid. She hopped off of it, looking up at me and waiting with a sly smirk on her face.

"Show off!" I laughed, placing one foot on the ledge and then the other, getting off the wall and sitting down, just like Lilly had instructed me to.

"Okay, now just put one foot on the horizontal pipe right there. Grab my hands and I'll help you get down the rest of the way." She stuck her hands up as high as they would go, waiting for me with a smile.

I swallowed hard, looking down at the ground and then at the pipe she was talking about. This was all so crazy. One minute we're walking down a crowded street, the next we're up on top of a wall, alone an in some smelly alley. I could hear the bark of large dogs in the distance, and few rats could be seen running along the roof of the building to our right.

I took deep breath, adrenaline pumping through my veins, sweat rolling down my face. Lilly waited patiently for me to place my left foot on the pipe, only a few more feet closer to the ground than the ledge. I realized that Lilly had given me the easy path, the ledge and pipe working almost like stairs to help me get to the ground.

I reached down and held on to her hands, my right foot leaving the ledge and joining my left one on the pipe, which surprisingly held my weight, with Lilly's help, of course. I swallowed back my fears, locking eyes with Lilly and letting her confident smile guide me as I hopped off the pipe.

My feet hit the ground, my momentum bringing my whole body forwards, almost bringing Lilly to the ground. But she held me up, catching me just like she said she would.

"Having fun yet?" She asked, helping me stand up correctly as I straightened out my outfit and fixed my hair.

"Yes, but only because I'm with you." I answered, turning her sly grin into a goofy smile. She held my hand again, leading me down the new alley. If I thought the world was sharp before, now everything was crystal clear to me. I had so much energy flowing through me, so much confidence that I could do anything with Lilly, because I know she'll always be there to catch me when I fall.

"It's not too much longer. Just down here." She gestured to a small trail hidden in the bushes on our right. I hadn't even seen the trail until she turned us towards it, leading the way as we walked down it.

"I have no clue where we are." I confessed, laughing slightly as the trail twisted and turned in all sorts of directions, finally going straight as we got closer to the sound of the ocean.

"I have a feeling that'll change in a few seconds." She giggled, bringing us to a stop, the trail ending. Huge leaves from a palm tree that had fallen over ages ago blocked my view. I still didn't know where we were, but I knew it was close to the ocean.

She pulled the leaves back, looking like she was checking on something.

"Okay, we're here." She finally said, smiling back at me and squeezing my hand softly. She pulled the leaves back so that I could walk first into...more bushes? "Just keep walking." She directed as I pushed my way through the bushes, almost tripping. Lilly kept me up, though, and I smiled as we finally made it out of the wild.

My eyes grew and my mouth fell open as I started walking on sand. I turned to look at Lilly, who found all this quite amusing.

"You took me on some kind of deadly mission in an alley and in the jungle, to get to _Rico's_? " I crossed my arms, smiling and shaking my head at her. I had to admit, though, that was the most adventure I've had in a long time.

"Miles, the date's not over yet." She smiled, placing her hands on my shoulders and turning me around so that I was facing Rico's. I laughed when I saw Jackson standing behind the counter, his usual rag out as he scrubbed away at it's surface. He looked up and tossed the rag to the side, hopping over the counter and walking smoothly over to us.

"Good evening." He smiled, his chin up high as he struck a fancy waiter pose. "I assume this is the Truscott and Stewart reservation, party of two?"

"Why, yes, you are correct." Lilly answered in a fancy accent, standing up straighter. She glanced at me, smiling and winking as Jackson led us to our usual blue table, a tall candle placed in the center. I was smiling uncontrollably as Lilly pulled out my chair for me, helping me get comfotable before taking her own seat across from me.

"Here are your menus." Jackson grinned, handing us each a sheet of notebook paper. On the paper, obviously written in Jackson's messy cursive, it said one thing. Chocolate cake_._ "_Thank you_." He pulled the papers out of our hands and quickly walked back towards Rico's.

My eyes fell on a highly amused Lilly, smiling innocently across the table at me. "I remember you saying that chocolate cake is your favorite."

Before I had the chance to say anything back, Jackson had returned with two plates, each holding a large slice of chocolate cake, two Rico's cups filled with what appeared to be milk, and two forks. He set up our food and took off, jumping behind the counter and out of sight.

I looked back at Lilly, still a little too shocked to move. She already had a bite of cake in her mouth, looking up and seeing me staring at her. "What?" She asked, cake falling out of her mouth and on to the table.

I started laughing and shook my head, picking up my own fork and taking a bite of the cake. It was delicious on so many levels.

"So, how's your night going?" She asked, lifting her cup of milk to her lips and taking a sip while she watched me for my answer.

"Tonight has been too much for words." I sighed, taking another bite of the cake and swallowing before I added, "And the best night of my life."

"I try." She grinned, popping an invisible collar. I laughed at her performance, smiling as I took another bite of my cake, chewing it slowly. She took another sip of her milk before speaking again. "I'm really glad you're having a good time. I put so much work into tonight. I wanted everything to be perfect."

"I'm really happy you did." I smiled at her, taking the first sip of my milk. "It really was _perfect_."

Before long we had both finished our slices of cake and milk. Now we were just enjoying the nice night, talking about all of the funny things that had happened tonight. We had to pause on the fun when Jackson popped up again, hopping over the counter of Rico's and walking over to our table.

"You guys better start heading home. Only have about five minutes before curfew. And don't worry, I'll slip in the back door so I don't ruin your whole moment at the front door." He announced, picking up our plates, forks, and cups. He started to walk away, but Lilly stopped him, standing and giving him a small hug.

"Thanks for helping out. You're no longer a failure, Agent LM." They both laughed at their little inside joke before he nodded and went back over to Rico's to take care of our trash.

"Agent LM?" I asked, standing and reaching instantly for Lilly's hand as we walked up the beach, through the little area between two houses, and on to our street.

"You _don't _wanna know." She shook her head slowly, laughing as we made our way slowly down the sidewalk towards my house.

"I had so much fun tonight." I bit my bottom lip, my house getting too close, too soon.

"Me too." She sighed quietly as we walked up to my front door, stopping and looking into each other's eyes. "I'm really glad everything finally worked out for us."

We didn't wait any longer for the goodnight kiss. Our lips met and that fire inside me sparked back to life, flames soaring higher as her hands gripped my hips and pulled me closer, my own hands cupping her cheeks.

When our lips separated I had to use all of my willpower to keep myself from kissing her again and again. "I have...I have to go. My Dad, he still doesn't know this was a date...or that I'm gay. It'd be bad if he caught us kissing before I tell him."

"Okay." She replied slowly, stepping back from me and looking around, her hand rubbing the back of her neck.

"I'm going to tell him, though." I smiled at her, getting a smile in return. "Maybe not tonight, or tomorrow, but soon. I think I'm finally ready, I just have to find the right words and the right time."

"You do what you have to, Miles. I'll be right here, no matter what." She shrugged, smiling as she started to walk away. I reached out and grabbed her hand, stopping her. I pulled her back and our lips met again. This kiss was shorter, but it meant so much more.

"Goodnight, Lilly." I said quietly, stepping slowly backwards towards the door, my back pressing against it as I watched her back up towards the sidewalk, a huge smile on my face.

"Goodnight." She replied, smiling brightly and giving a short wave as she turned around and started walking home. I turned and took a deep breath, opening the door and slipping inside.

****

Lilly's POV

On the way to my house, I pulled out my phone sent Oliver and Sarah the same text. I told them the date was perfect and Miley had a great time. I didn't tell them about our first kiss or me getting a job, I decided to wait until I see them tomorrow.

After pulling out my key and unlocking the front door, I walked slowly inside my house and shut the door, making sure it was locked again. Mom was probably already in bed asleep, so I kicked off my Coverse and picked them up, walking on the floor in my socks.

I set my shoes on the kitchen counter and picked up the house phone, dialing Dad's number and sighing. There was always more of a chance of catching him at night than during the day.

"Hello?" He answered, his voice tired and sleepy. I smiled, glad he didn't ignore the call.

"Hey, Dad." I greeted him quietly, sitting on one of the chairs at the kitchen counter, poking my shoes, my mind still in a dreamy haze from kissing Miley.

"Lilly!" He exclaimed, the happy tone in his voice showing up to me. "I haven't talked to you in _forever_. How's it going? I talked to your Mom earlier, she said you were hanging out with some new chick. Is she cute?"

I love my Dad. He's the perfect stereotype for a surfer. If you look up California bum, his picture should be next to the definition. He's got that blond hair that looks soft and fluffy, sticking out all over the place. He's tan, unlike me and my Mom, but I definitely get my blue eyes from him. He's tall and muscular, but nothing extreme. He's funny, and charming, and a total airhead sometimes, but none of those are the reasons why he and Mom split up.

He doesn't have a job, or plan on looking for one. He lives in the back of his van, driving to where the surf is good. He competes in surfing competitions, and he's really good, so that's how he pays for food and gas. But besides being outrageously lazy, he parties and drinks, and even does some drugs now and then. He gambles, which is the main reason why Mom didn't want him around me.

But I love him, even though he's what some people describe as a failure in life. He's the one who showed me how to ride a skateboard and how to surf. He introduced me and Oliver. He knew Oliver's mom from when she had been his arresting officer one or two times.

"Yes, she's _adorable_. And I'm doing good. School's not fun, but I'm getting through it. Oh, Oliver and Sarah hit the two year mark. But back to Miley, she's perfect. I just got home from our first date, but we've been friends since she moved here over the summer. She kinda turned into my best friend, but I asked her to go on a date with me yesterday and she said yes. I think you're gonna love her, she's really into music. I can't wait for you guys to meet. Do you, um, do you know when you might be able to come to Malibu again?" I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of him breathing. This was always the hard part of our conversations.

"I dunno, Lils." He sighed, making some kind of noise in the background. "I've gotta tournament coming up in a few days, and I gotta save up some cash to make it all the way to Mali. But maybe later this month if I can find the money."

"That'd be awesome, Dad." I smiled, opening my eyes poking at my shoes again. The last time I hung out with him was over a year ago.

"Tell me more about your girlfriend. Sounds like you like her a lot." He laughed, teasing me like he always does when we talk about my love life.

"She's not my girlfriend, we _just _had our first date. But, I'm thinking about asking her to go steady with me soon. And yeah, I _really _like her." I answered, rubbing my eyes with my free hand and yawning off to the side.

"Ooh, sounds serious." He commented. "Ya think she could be the one?"

"I dunno." I replied, thinking about the way her skin feels under my fingers, her lips against mine. "Maybe...I hope so."

"So, where'd you take her on your date?" He asked, changing the topic when I got caught up in my own thoughts.

"Marco Polo. Oh! Your friend Otto gave me a job there, too. I forgot to tell you that. I start on Monday." I giggled, wondering what Miley was doing right now.

"Ah, that's awesome, Lils!" He exclaimed, making me laugh even harder. I knew he couldn't care less about jobs. "Me and Otto used to be tight. Don't talk to him much any more though...tell him I said hey. Oh, and tell him thanks for giving my little girl her first job!"

"_Dad_!" I groaned, laughing and trying to keep my voice down. "I thought we talked about calling me your _little girl_."

"And if I remember correctly, I told you call me Ty, not _dad_." He quickly replied, laughing on the other side of the phone.

"Never." I giggled, yawning again. "Well, as much as I love talking to you, I gotta go to bed. It's getting late and I had a big day."

"Aw, you can't stay up a few more minutes?" He whined.

"Sorry, _Dad_. But one of us has to be the mature one here." I giggled, knowing I sounded just like Mom.

"Fine." He groaned. "Bye, _Lillian_. I love you."

"Bye, Dad. Love you, too." I ended the call and placed the phone on the counter, picking up my shoes and silently making my way to my room, smiling the entire time.

----

AN: I tried to put as much detail as I could into this chapter, because it's so important to Miley's character. Hope you looooved it!! Oh, and remember, I won't be updating again for a week. Going out of town!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I decided I'd give you one more chapter before I'm gone for a week. This one is full of DRAMA! And if you've ever seen the Potter Pupper Pals (search it right now if you haven't), you'll understand when I say Angst! Angst! Angst! Angst! Angst! Angst! Angst!

----

Lilly's POV

I woke up early, something I'm not even remotely known for. In fact, I didn't even know my clock had a six in the morning. But when I say that I woke up, I mean I _jumped_ out of bed. Usually I like to take a few minutes to really wake up, and just sit there in my bed and stare up at the ceiling and think about stuff. But not today. The second my eyes opened, the sheets were off me and I was sprinting to my bathroom.

After I'd taken a shower, brushed my teeth, put on my bikini top and boardshorts, thrown on a loose tee, and slipped on some flip flops, I rushed into the kitchen and started making breakfast.

Mom walked in ten minutes later, the classic white robe on and her hair still a mess from sleeping on it. She rubbed her eyes, pulling a chair back and plopping down on to it, yawning and watching me fill up two glasses of orange juice.

"Oh no." She groaned, resting her elbows on the table and covering her eyes with her hands. "What'd you do?"

"I didn't do anything, Mom, but I appreciate the trust and confidence that you have in me." I knew she wouldn't be able handle too much sarcasm this early in the morning, but I couldn't help myself as I placed her plate and glass in front of her. She picked up the fork that had already been sitting off to the side and dug in, not bothering in waiting on me as I got my own breakfast to the table.

"So, you gonna tell me what's going on or do I have to guess?" She asked, raising her eyebrows and glancing up from her plate at me.

"Nothing's going on." I shrugged, amused that doing a simple thing like cooking her food could spark this kind of reaction. "I'm just in a really good mood today." _And maybe just a little bit in love._

"Does this mean your date with Miley went well?" She smiled, taking a bite of her eggs.

"It was beyond perfect." I replied dreamily, looking out the kitchen window. The sun was still pretty low in the sky, but bright and full of energy. No clouds hung around today, but a few birds flew by in a lazy pattern. This was going to be a good Sunday.

"Well, that's good to hear. Anything else happen last night? I thought I heard you talking to someone when you got home." She took a large sip of her orange juice, watching me over the top of the glass.

"Oh, I called Dad back. He said he might be able to come back to Malibu later this month." I smiled, looking down at my food. I knew she wouldn't be happy about this. Mom hates it when Dad comes to visit. She turns into the bad guy, because all Dad wants to do is spend time with me and she has to stop the fun by setting rules and stuff.

"What are you going to do today?" She asked, changing the subject so she wouldn't have to talk about her ex-husband.

"I'm gonna be at the beach. I haven't surfed since the beginning of summer." I answered, eating the last of my breakfast and standing up. I put my plate, empty glass, and fork in the sink and washed them off. I walked over to Mom, who was still half asleep, and kissed her forehead. "Bye, Mom."

"Be safe." She called back, dragging yesterday's newspaper closer to her on the counter.

----

Miley's POV

"Have you guys seen Lilly?" I asked Oliver and Sarah as I walked up to the blue table down at Rico's. I smiled at the memory of me and Lilly in those exact same chairs last night.

"She's catching some waves." Oliver answered, flipping his phone open and checking the time as I took a seat in one of the empty chairs. "Been down there for, like, five hours already. She must be really excited about something. Hey, did you know she got a _job_?"

"Yeah, she told me last night." I didn't bother hiding my huge smile. I love the fact that Lilly tells me things before Oliver and Sarah.

"Oh, speaking of last night." Sarah sat up straighter. "How was your first date?"

"Amazing." I sighed, a dreamy smile on my face as I thought about how soft Lilly's lips were, how different she made me feel, how beautiful her voice was when she sang for me. "It was the best night of my life."

"Sounds like someone got some _action_." Oliver laughed, raising his hand to high-five someone but finding no one. I was so busy sharing a look with Sarah that I didn't even hear someone come up behind me and place their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" Lilly didn't even bother trying to change her voice, giggling the entire time.

"Lilly!" I exclaimed as she removed her hands and sat down in the chair next to me. We didn't waste time grabbing on to each other's hands.

"Found her." Oliver laughed, pointing to my favorite person in the whole world and leaning back in his chair like he was a comic genius.

"I've been looking for you." I confessed, not hiding the goofy smile on my face. All of the feelings and emotions from last night came crashing through my system. Everything got all light and fuzzy, and my lips buzzed with the memory of hers pressed against them.

"I was looking for you, too." She giggled. "I have something I wanna ask you."

"Yeah?" I smiled even brighter. Was this it? Was she going to ask me to be her girlfriend? Could my life _get _any better?

"Maybe me and Oliver should give you guys some privacy." Sarah smiled politely, about to stand.

"No, you can stay." Lilly quickly told them, watching as they both slowly took their seats again. "You'll know what happens anyways."

"Um, Lilly, you had something you wanted to ask me." I reminded her, getting a laugh from everyone.

"Miley Stewart..." As her smile grew, so did the fuzzy feeling in my chest. "...I know we've only been on one date, but will you be my girlfriend?"

"_Yes_!" I shouted before she had even finished asking the question. I jumped into her arms, our hug being watched by Oliver and Sarah who started clapping and laughing. I leaned out of the hug, cupping Lilly's cheeks and bringing my lips to hers.

----

Lilly's POV

"This has been the best weekend of my life." Miley sighed as we sat on the beach, the setting sun covering her in orange rays. The sight took my breath away and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her eyes were a green color today, and her smile brighter than ever. She looked beautiful.

"Same..." I cleared my throat and finally looked away from her, over at Oliver and Sarah playing a game of throw sand on each other in a cute couple way. "...same here."

Her phone beeped and she pulled it out, checking the text that she had gotten. Her face lit up and her eyes grew as she read the message. "Oh my god!"

"What?" I asked, smiling and watching the orange-ish glow increase on her as the sun continued to hide behind the ocean.

"It's from Mikayla. She says that her and Jake really miss me and want me to come to a party with them tomorrow in LA. This is perfect, Lilly, I've been looking for a reason to go out as Hannah. I've missed going to parties _so _bad." She put her phone away and stood up, sand falling off her. "I gotta go pick out an outfit, this going to be so much fun."

"But, Miley..." I stood up quickly, only getting half of her attention. "...you said you would come see me at my first day of work tomorrow after school."

"Oh, right...well..." She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and looked out at the nearly gone sun. I could tell she wasn't thinking about which she wanted to go to more, she'd already made up her mind. She was just thinking of a way to let me down easy.

"Miles, you can't _seriously_ be thinking about going to a party with those guys...after what happened? And tomorrow's Monday, you can't go party in LA on a school night." I pointed out, crossing my arms and looking down at the patterns we'd left in the sand. I didn't want her to see how hurt I was. I was angry that she'd even consider going to a party with those jerks. Look at what they did to her!

"You're right." She sighed, clearly upset that she can't go. "But they said they're sorry, and going to a party with them isn't the same thing as hanging out with them."

"How so?" I asked, looking at her like she might be crazy.

"Oh, it's a celebrity thing...you wouldn't understand." She replied, pulling out her phone and texting Mikayla back.

"I guess not." I muttered, watching her walk away from me. "Miley?"

"Yeah, Lils?" She turned, not looking up from her phone as she continued to hit different buttons.

"Promise me you won't go to that party. I don't wanna see you get hurt again." I looked straight at her, watching as she slowly met my gaze. I could see it in her eyes, it was as obvious as the last ray of the sun on the sky. She didn't want to make that promise.

"I promise." She replied, smiling slightly before looking down at her phone and pressing send. She put it away and walked towards me, cupping my cheeks and pulling me in for a small kiss.

"Guys! Stop sucking on each other's faces and come play tag with us." Oliver laughed, getting shoved by Sarah as we joined them. Even though me and Miley had fun, laughing and ganging up on Oliver with Sarah, I could tell she was keeping something hidden as the day turned into night.

****

The next day at school went by quickly, and I finally got over my paranoid feelings about Miley. As I stood behind the front counter at Marco Polo, I thought about just how crazy I was being. I mean, come on, Miley's _obviously_ changed. And our date Saturday night? It was amazing. There's no way she'd skip the feeling of us being together for some party.

Or was I the only one having those feelings? Did she even get those weird feelings in the pit of her stomach when we kissed? Did she feel _anything _at all?

No, stop it Lilly, she'll be here. She's just running late. Seriously, you've been her for...three and a half hours, but she still has thirty minutes to show up. I'm sure it's a funny story, too. Jackson probably blew something up, or maybe Oliver broke his leg outside her house.

But wouldn't someone call me?

I pulled out my phone, hiding it under the counter as I checked for missed messages. None.

I sighed, rocking back and forth on the stool I had. I shook my head and looked over at the jazz band. They were all clearly high out of their minds, they wouldn't notice me using my phone on the job. I looked back down at my phone and dialed Miley's number.

I brought my cell up to my ear, looking around to make sure Otto wouldn't see me. It rang once, twice, three times, four times, five times. No answer.

I took in a shaky breath and brought my phone back down in my lap. I texted her, asking where she was and waited ten annoying minutes. No reply.

But I didn't need to hear from her. I knew exactly where she was.

Twenty paranoid minutes went by before Otto walked in. He told me I did an awesome job, but I only helped three different people in the four hours that I worked. I sprinted home and took of my Marco Polo shirt, pulling on the shirt I had on at school and running into the kitchen.

I was planning on going and saving her. She's not answering her phone or texts, so who knows what kind of trouble she's in? Especially when those jerks she used to call friends are with her.

I told my Mom I needed to borrow the car, she asked why, I told her I was going to the store. She gave me a list, but I wasn't planning on going to the store at all.

It took me exactly sixty-three minutes to get to LA. It was ten at night before I found the right house. I only knew which house it was because Miley told me today at school. I tried not to dwell on the fact that she broke her promise to me. How could she do this? I thought everything was perfect between us.

I parked Mom's car and got out, walking up to the _huge _house nervously. Two big, _scary_ men guarded the door so I had to find some other way to get in.

"Hello." I smiled at guy walking by on the grass out in front of the house. He stopped and smiled back. I recognized him from an ad or something, and the fact that he was at least a model helped.

"Hey." He crossed his arms, trying to look cool.

"I was wondering if you could help me. See...I want to make someone jealous, could you escort me inside?" I'd never been could with the lie and ditch routine, but I was willing to do it for Miley.

"Sure, I'd be happy to help a beautiful girl like you." He smiled, holding my hand as he helped me get past the guards. I sighed once inside, but it wasn't a sigh of relief. I'd never seen so many people in one place in my life. They danced on floor, hung from the stairs, sat on the couches making out, drank alcohal on the sides, and smoked in every other place.

"Thanks." I dropped his hand, not even waiting for him to reply as I started looking for the infamous Hannah Montana, because I knew that tonight I wouldn't find Miley Stewart.

Another hour went by. Still no sign of her. I was scared out of my mind as I started up the stairs. So many guys had asked me to dance with them, one even skipping the dancing and trying to kiss me. I was so nervous. How does she deal with these people?

I checked a few rooms, but cleary my luck is bad tonight. I was about to check outside again, but I ran into someone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..." I stopped when I realized who I'd just bumped into. "...Jake Ryan?"

"That's my name." He smiled, his eyes looking over me from head to toe. I tried to hold in my disgust.

"Have you seen Hannah around?" I hoped by leaving out the Montana part he'd think I was a friend.

"Um, yeah. Do you know her?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"She's an old friend..." I trailed off and he smiled.

"She's in the master bedroom." He winked and started walking away, cleary high or something. My stomach churned as I made my way down the hall stopping at the door to the room Jake Ryan had said she was in. I put my hand on the knob, my ear against the door. I didn't hear anything. That can't be good.

I turned the knob and opened the door quickly. My pulse racing as I looked around. The lights were off, only a lamp in the corner keeping the room from being completely dark. I had to squint to see the two people in the room.

And that's when my heart broke. Hannah was on the bed, Mikayla hovering over her with only a bra on the top half of her body. They were kissing, touching, and seemed to be having a pretty damn good time.

Every sound, the laughs and cheers of the party downstairs, the music blasting at full volume, the couple in the room next door, it all went away. For a moment shock kept everything from hurting. But once that faded away, anger set in without hesitation.

"_Hannah_!" I shouted, holding back the tears that stung my eyes as I balled up my fists and clenched my jaw. My chest felt like it was being crushed, nothing made sense any more. A lump was growing in my throat and my balance seemed to be having trouble.

She looked over at me, her eyes only have open as Mikayla attacked her neck with her lips. "Lilly!" She exclaimed, giggling and smiling at me. Mikayla looked over at the door, looking equally giddy and carefree.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked slowly, a voice in the back of my head telling me that I know _exactly _what's she's doing, or at least _who _she was about to do. "Are you..._drunk_?"

"Psssh, _no_." She replied, her voice an octave too high. Mikayla got off of her, her face landing on the bed as she casually passed out. I shook my head and walked over to her, helping her stand. Feeling her hot, sweaty skin against mine only made the lump in my throat grow. She almost fell over, her eyes closed and the smile gone. "Where are we going? I don't wanna leave the party."

I put her arm around my shoulder, trying to hold in my tears as I helped her walk to the door, leaving Mikayla behind. I shut the door, helping Hannah walk to the stairs, not bothering in answering any of the questions she keeps asking me. We passed Jake Ryan and he watched us with a smug grin.

"Go make sure no one takes advantage of Mikayla." I grunted at him, trying to support Hannah's weight as we went down the stairs. As much as I didn't like them, I couldn't just leave Mikayla in there like that. Alone and waiting for one of these stupid boys to show up.

We made it out the door, and slowly I got her to Mom's car. As soon as she sat down in the passenger's seat she passed out, her head against the window. I walked around and got in the driver's seat. Once we were away from the party, I leaned over and pulled off the Hannah wig. No one needed to know that Hannah Montana was passed out in my Mom's car.

I cried the entire drive back to Malibu. I had to drive slower, not really wanting to get in a wreck, so it took me an insanely long time to get back home. When I finally got to our street, it was three in the morning. I parked Mom's car on the street, outside Miley's house and pulled out my phone to call the one person that could help.

"_What_?" Jackson yawned, a light turning on in the house.

"I need your help. Miley went to that party in LA, and I kinda went and got her. We're outside...and she's kind of a little bit drunk." I sniffled, wiping away the new flood of tears. I looked over at her, sleeping in the seat next to me.

"Oh, man. Dad told her not to go that party. She must've gotten a cab." He groaned. "Alright I'll come unlock the door."

I helped Jackson get Miley up to her room, her dad not hearing a thing. As we got her in her bed, I pulled the sheets over her, wiping away at still flowing tears on my cheeks.

"What happened?" Jackson asked slowly, standing by the closed door. I didn't say anything right away, not sure if I really could.

"I d-drove to LA when she didn't s-show up at Marco Polo like she said she would. I found the party and...snuck in. I f-found her...m-making out with Mikayla upstairs." I turned to look at Jackson, watching as his blurry form walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, my tears falling on his night shirt. "She promised me she wouldn't go to that party, Jackson."

"She fooled all of us, Lilly, don't take it too personal." He sighed, holding me as I broke down in his arms. "This is exactly how Hannah works. I thought she'd changed, too. I thought Miley was finally back. Guess not."

"It's late." I pulled away from him, looking back over at her sleeping form. "I'm gonna go home."

"If you need anything, just call me." He smiled sadly, walking to the door.

"Thanks, Jackson. You're like the older brother I never had." I smiled back at him.

"Hey, it's _Agent Ladies Man_ to you." He pointed his finger at me before saying goodnight and walking out the door. I looked back at her, trying not to think about how cute and peaceful she looked. Another wave of tears stung at my eyes, the lump in my throat coming back as the mental image of Mikayla kissing her showed up at the front of my mind. I don't think that mental picture will ever go away.

I could only think of one other time that I've felt this much emotional pain. When my parents split up. I was five.

I watched her snuggle closer to her pillow, still in her party clothes. I took a deep, shaky breath and walked over to her desk. I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and started to write. I placed the paper on the nightstand next to her bed, and the Hannah wig on top of it. I walked to the side of her bed and leaned down, kissing her forehead slowly.

----

Miley's POV

The sound of my alarm woke me up, but it sounded more like someone had crash symbols and my head was inbetween them as they started smashing away. I turned off the alarm, but the crashing continued on my brain. I sat up, getting dizzy and falling back down. My mouth was dry and everything that was in my stomach felt like coming back up.

At first I couldn't remember what happened last night, but then it all came crashing down on me. My jaw fell open and tears came to my eyes. I remember going to the party, having no fun at all with Mikayla and Jake. I missed Lilly the entire time I was there. But I got thirsty, and my time away from fame made me forgot that the punch was always spiked with alcohal. I barely remember letting Mikayla take me upstairs. I remember us kissing though, and even more clearly I remember the hurt look on Lilly's face when she found us.

How did she even get to the party? I keep trying to remember what happened after that, but I can't. I don't remember how I got home, or how I got in my own bed. I guess Lilly got me here, but I just don't know for sure.

I finally got out of bed and was able to take shower, after throwing up a three different times. One of them just because I was so upset at what I did to Lilly. I walked out of my bathroom, fully dressed and ready for a horrible day at school. I sighed when I saw the Hannah wig sitting on my nightstand, but when I picked it up to put it away, a piece of paper fell to the ground.

I picked up the note, realizing it was from Lilly.

_Miley, I'm not sure if you'll remember the party, or what you did, but just know that you totally suck. You have no idea what I went through tonight. I thought we had something. Didn't you feel the same things I did all summer? Or on our date? Or even when I asked you to be my girlfriend? Did any that mean anything to you? I guess not, because obviously you still have more important things to do than care about me. You can forget about us being a couple, you ended it when you kissed Mikayla. I hope you and Hannah Montana have a wonderful life together, because it's pretty clear she's the only person you'll ever love. When you see me at school, do me and favor and don't talk to me. You owe me at least that much. ~ Lilly_

The note fell from my hands, slowly touching the ground. Tears fell from my eyes as I realized exactly what I'd done. I didn't just kiss Mikayla and _hurt_ Lilly, I _broke_ her. I took something pure and innocent and beautiful, and I destroyed it.

Jackson walked past my room, stopping to glare at me as more tears fell down my cheeks.

"Jackson..." I breathed, needing his help more than ever.

"No, Miles." His voice scared me. I've never seen him act this way towards me before. "You're own your own this time."

"But...I didn't..." I was sobbing now, my face red and my eyes puffy. I wasn't even sure what I was trying to tell him.

"Don't even start to defend yourself." He glared even harder at me, walking inside my room and crossing his arms. "You weren't there four hours ago when I helped Lilly drag your butt up here. You weren't there when I held her while she cried over the stupid things you did. You weren't even there when _you _ruined what you two had. It wasn't you, it was _Hannah_. I thought you changed, but it's pretty damn obvious that moving to Malibu didn't do crap to change you."

"Jackson, I'm sorry." I sobbed, looking down at Lilly's note. "I didn't want this to happen."

"I don't wanna hear it." He muttered turning around and walking out the door, pausing to add, "Maybe I'll listen when I get my sister back."

****

For first time in my life, I walked to school alone. I walked through the halls of Seaview High by myself, not really knowing if I could handle seeing Lilly in class today. When I turned the corner, walking down the hall that held our lockers, I didn't see her and had let out a small sigh of relief.

Oliver and Sarah's coversation stopped the moment I reached our lockers. They glanced at me, both holding different types of hate towards me. I could see it in their eyes.

"Hey guys." I tried to smile, my voice quiet as I stood there.

"Whatever." Oliver muttered, turning away from me and walking towards his first period class with his arms crossed. I looked at Sarah with hope in my eyes, but even she was obviously uncomfortable speaking to me.

"Is Lilly here today?" I asked, wondering just how much she told them. Lilly wouldn't tell them about me being Hannah, no matter what horrible things I did to her. She was too nice of a person to do something like that, but I need to know what the cover story is.

"Yes." Sarah folded her arms over her chest and narrowed her gaze at me. "I'm very disappointed in you, Miley. I used to admire your honesty and positive attitude."

"What all did Lilly tell you guys?" I asked, biting my bottom lip and slowly opening my locker as Sarah thought over her answer.

"All she said was that you were suppose to meet her at Marco Polo, and when you didn't show up, or answer her calls or texts, she went to the party you had been invited to and found you making out with a topless girl." Sarah paused to take a deep breath. "She also said that you were drunk and she had to take you home. Do you even know how much trouble she got into because of you? Her Mom was so worried and upset when she got home at _three in morning_ on a _school night_ that she grounded her. And Lilly will probably _never _be able to use her mother's car again. _And _even though you put her through all of that pain, she still made me and Oliver swear that we won't tell anyone about what you did, especially the drinking and cheating part. She cares so much about you, Miley...I just don't understand why you ever thought breaking her heart would be fun."

"I didn't think that." I replied slowly, a lump growing in my throat as my tears teased me. "That's just the type of person I am, I guess. Because I always do something stupid and hurt the people I love. This isn't the first time I've screwed everything up."

"Miley, I want you to know that I'm still your friend, even though I'm very upset with you right now. And Oliver will come around, eventually. But Lilly...I don't think talking to her would be the best thing to do. Not yet." She placed her hand on my shoulder. "I have to go to class now."

"Thank you, Sarah." I looked into her eyes, but she looked away, removing her hand from my shoulder.

"Please, don't take it personal if I sit with Oliver and Lilly at lunch. They won't want to sit with you, and I _don't want_ to pick sides, but in this situation Lilly is clearly the one I must choose. If you need to talk outside of school, I can take you to my church group Friday night. It might help you." She shrugged, turning and walking away before I had a chance to respond.

****

Seeing Lilly in class hurt worse than I thought it would. I didn't pay attention to the teacher for a single second, because all of my focus was on keeping my tears back. Watching her from across the room was torture. She left as soon as the bell rang, never even looking my way.

I sat at a different table at lunch, one with nice people who I considered me to be their friend even though I don't give them a second look half the time. I didn't talk to them, my eyes on the back of Lilly's head the entire time.

The last period of the day, the only other time I see Lilly, was the hardest though. Mostly because in this class she sits right behind me. I could feel her eyes on the back of my head for the entire period, never once finding the courage to turn around and say something to her.

Sarah was right, I shouldn't try talking to her, but even more this was neither the time nor the place to have her yell at me for what I did.

The bell rang, but when I stood and turned around Lilly was long gone.

****

The rest of the week went by the same way. Lilly refused to look at me, and I couldn't find the strength to talk to her. Sarah convinced Oliver to talk to me, and soon both of them were my friends again. They still sat with Lilly at lunch, but they hung out with me at Rico's after school, when Lilly was working. I felt guilty about that, but I had to take what I could get.

Another week went by, still nothing from Lilly. Jackson finally forgave me, making things at home a little less awkward. That is, until Dad started to take a notice in my new depression and the sudden lack of Lilly being around.

Oliver and Sarah still spend their weekends with Lilly, and their weekdays with me down at Rico's. They, too, have noticed how depressed I've been over Lilly.

"You know, I've been looking for jobs _everywhere_." Oliver said on a Monday afternoon. "Can't find _shiz_."

Sarah laughs, elbowing him and watching me carefully. They've been trying to cheer me up all day, but I'm just not the same. I don't deserve to laugh and have fun, not after the messed up things I did.

When I got home, that same Monday afternoon, Dad finally got around to asking about me.

"You doing okay, Bud? You've seemed kinda down lately." He commented as I sat down on one of the stools in the kitchen, watching him cook dinner.

"Daddy..." I took a deep breath. This was it. It's time to tell him. It's not like anything that happens afterwards could be any worse than not having Lilly in my life. "...I'm gay."

He looked up at me, every muscle in his body stopping. Maybe I should've picked a different time to tell him, one where he wasn't holding a large chopping knife.

"What?" He asked out of shock, and thankfully not anger.

"I'm gay...a lesbian...I like _girls_, not boys." I shrugged, surprisingly calm and relaxed with the situation. I couldn't care less if he accepted me or not. Not at this point in time, anyways.

"Oh, um...well..." He couldn't find the right words to say as he put down the knife, walking around the counter to pull me into a hug. "Is that what you've been so upset about? Telling me?"

"No..." I took another deep breath, holding him closer to me. "...I messed up things with Lilly. Remember when we went to Marco Polo? That was actually our first date...but I screwed things up."

"What happened?" He asked slowly, letting go of me and walking to the other side of the counter.

"I don't wanna talk about." I sighed, using that as my excuse to not tell him about the party and me getting drunk and cheating on Lilly with Mikayla.

"Do you...wanna, I don't know, talk about...the whole...gay thing?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck in the awkward situation.

"No, I'm fine." I muttered, slipping off the stool and leaving my confused father behind.

****

Half way through the middle of the third week without Lilly, I cracked. I couldn't take it any more. I _had _to talk to her. Even if it was only yelling and fighting, I needed to hear her voice again.

I caught up to her and Oliver as they started walking home from school, already a good ways away from the building. I grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

"What the...?" She turned, ready to knock me out. She realized it was me that stopped her and turned back around, walking again.

"Lilly!" I exclaimed, watching her nervously as she stopped walking. Oliver backed away, leaving us alone to deal with this.

"What?" She finally asked, turning to glare at me and crossing her arms. The sound of her voice picked at the wounds my stupidity had created in my heart.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly, bracing myself for the explosion.

"You're sorry?" She asked, glaring harder at me. "You're _sorry_?! What the hell is your problem? It's been, like, three weeks since that party and _now _you're saying that you're sorry?"

"I was scared to talk to you...I didn't know..." I couldn't find the right words to say, mostly because there were none.

"You were scared to _talk _to me?" She shouted, making me take a step back from her. "Well think about how scared _I _was when I drove all the way to freakin' LA just to get you back home."

"I'm sorry, Lilly, I really am. Hurting you was the last thing I wanted to do." I cried, tears starting to fall from my eyes.

"But you still did it." She shook her head, her voice going back to normal.

"Are you ever gonna forgive me?" I asked slowly, not sure if I wanted to know the answer. But she didn't say anything, she only shrugged. "I don't see what the big deal is. I kissed Mikayla, I made a mistake, and I'm sorry for that. But I was _drunk_, I wasn't thinking straight. And I've paid for mistake in the time that you've ignored me. I miss you, Lilly."

"Don't do this to me." She shook her head and looked at the ground. "Stop, Miles, just _please_, stop doing this to me."

I knew what I had to say, what I _wanted _to say. The one thing that's kept my heart from completely falling apart for the past three weeks. The one thing that keeps bringing me back to her. "I love you."

She looked up at me, so much hurt and sadness in her eyes that I knew I deserved for her to just walk away. But she didn't. She didn't walk away, or move at all besides stare at me with a blank expression.

"I have to get to work." She finally said, turning around and walking down the sidewalk. I didn't let this get to me, though, because I was determined now. I wouldn't give up on Lilly, no matter what.

Oliver gave me a soft smile before catching up to her, neither saying a word.

****

"So, I lost the bet." Oliver said on Friday afternoon down at Rico's, his arm casually around Sarah's shoulders.

"What bet?" I asked, chewing on my gum slowly, thinking over the many ways I could get Lilly back. That's become my new hobby.

"Lilly's had her job at Marco Polo for a month. I lost 'cause I still have no job. So...I have to pay for a double date for me and Sarah...and you and Lilly." He smiled when I locked eyes with him.

"This is _perfect_!" I exclaimed, standing up for no reason. They both laughed, knowing how much I've been trying to get Lilly back into my life. "Can you talk her into going?"

"She already agreed to it at school." He shrugged, showing he didn't believe it either.

"Really?" I smiled, sitting down slowly and looking up at the sky. Could she be willing to forgive me? Is the sign I've been looking for? The sign that says I can make everything better again? I want nothing more than to go back to being able to kiss her and touch her. Even to just talk to her. A month without Lilly has done things to me, things I can't explain. Things like consider burning the Hannah wig and all of her clothes.

"Okay, so it's gonna be at the pizza place downtown. I'm paying for the cab there and back." He told me, my mind already swirling with ideas of things I could say.

****

The ride there was awkward. Only Oliver and Sarah talked, trying every once in a while to get us to join the conversation. Lilly was sitting in the middle, Sarah on one side and me on the other, and Oliver had taken the front seat next to the driver. When the driver took a sharp turn, our legs would touch. I couldn't tell if I was the only one getting joy out of those moments, but I hoped Lilly was just hiding that she liked them.

We made it to the pizza place, and picked a booth in the back. Oliver and me sat on one side, while Sarah and Lilly sat across from us. I noticed that Oliver and Sarah made extra sure that me and Lilly would be on the inside.

After our pizza and drinks got to the table, Sarah excused herself to the restroom. Oliver ate his pizza so fast that it could have been a magic trick. Now you see it, now you don't. He got up, saying he was gonna be in the arcade, leaving me and Lilly alone for the first time in a month.

Five minutes go by, Lilly doesn't say a word. She eats her pizza quietly, staring off into space at the window. I realized a little too late that Oliver and Sarah weren't coming back any time soon.

"Lilly..." I had to pick my words carefully. She looked straight into my eyes, a blank expression on her face. "...I want a second chance. I need you in my life."

She looked down at her hands in her lap, staying silent for the next few minutes. "We only dated for twenty-four hours."

I wasn't sure what she meant by that, but I thought up a response quickly. "I think that's a pretty good reason for us to try again."

"I don't wanna get hurt...not again." Lilly looked up at me, her eyes watery.

"I won't hurt you. Being away from you for a month...it changed me. So much that Hannah might never come back again. But if she did, I'd trade being with you over her any day." I tried to smile.

She smiled, softly, but it was still a smile. The first one she's given me in a month. "I have something for you."

"Huh?" I questioned, all awkward-ness fading away as she giggled and reached into her bag. She pulled out a plain CD case and handed it across the table to me. When I took it from her, our fingers brushed and that fuzzy feeling came back to me. God, I've missed that feeling.

"It only has one song on it." She smiled as I opened the CD case. I laughed when I saw the title written across the actual CD. Hey There Miley. "I recorded it on our date. I've been working on ever since you told that you loved..."

Our eyes locked and something seemed shift between us.

"I meant it, what I said." I smiled at her, standing and moving to sit next to her. I took her hand in mine and looked deep into her blue eyes. "I love you, Lilly Truscott."

"I love you, too." She whispered, her lips shaking as I got closer.

"Lilly?" I questioned, closing my eyes and letting my lips brush against hers while I talked. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I kept my eyes closed as I waited for her answer. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, or if her own eyes were open or not. When I got my answer, her voice was so soft that I almost couldn't hear it. "Yes."

Our lips met in what _I_ think is the best kiss we've ever had. I hope I never have to know what it's like to live without being able to kiss her again. That was a horrible experience. And this...this is so much better.

----

AN: I couldn't leave without writing this chapter first. And as for the next chapter, I'll give you a hint at what's coming. Two words: second base.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** I hope this makes up for the wait. At the end of the chapter, the long conversation (you'll know what I'm talking about once you get there) is very fast paced and light hearted. No one actually gets mad or anything, the conversation is full of sarcasm. :] Enjoy!

----

Lilly's POV

Fear is something I never considered to be a part of a healthy relationship bewteen two people. I realize that it will take some time before I'm willing to completely trust Miley again, but having to worry myself to sleep every night is starting to get old. It's always the same questions, too. Is she really alone? Is she actually texting her brother or the love birds like she says she is? Is she laughing behind my back with Mikayla?

Pushing my thoughts to the side, I get out of bed slowly. It seems like Mikayla and Jake Ryan visit me every night. I'm starting to wonder if they'll ever go away.

I try to pick out an outfit, wondering what Miley'll be wearing on this beautiful California day. I've missed being with her.

Being back together with Miley has completely flipped my schedule around. First I walk to school with her, then spend lunch and my free time between classes with her, after school I walk her home and then go to Marco Polo, after I get off work I go straight home and enjoy my lovely school work, and then spend two or three hours texting her and the love birds before bed.

Today starts our first full weekend as a couple, a whole week having gone by since we confessed our love for each other. Mom is still pushing chores at me left and right, making it seem like she'll never let the whole driving to LA on a school night without telling her thing go. I know she doesn't buy my excuse for it, which is mostly why she's having trouble with trusting me again. I had to lie about why I went to LA, not only to protect Miley, but to keep my new girlfriend on good terms with her.

See, when I got back from Miley's that night, still dripping tears and sobbing like a crazy, I woke her up. It's not like I ever thought I could really sneak back in, but it still sucked to be caught. She wanted to call the police when I didn't answer any of her questions. I could see her thought process, I mean her daughter just walked in the door crying her head off at three in the morning on a school night and won't tell you what happened.

I've never been able to lie to Mom and get away with it, but having her know exactly what happened wasn't an option. I ended up telling her that I went to LA for a party Miley had been invited to, saying that we went together, but I wanted to leave early and me and her got into a fight. I ended the short and detail-missing story by confessing that we broke up.

It's been clear in the month since the party that she doesn't believe I'd get that upset over a simple break up from a twenty-four hour relationship.

"Where are you going to be at today?" Mom asked, sitting on the couch and watching the news, her mid-morning coffee in her hands. This was the same question she's asked me every morning since the party. Sometimes I can see her thoughts right on her face, like the times I told her I would be with Oliver and Sarah and she had to question herself on whether to believe me or not. Those days were always the longest.

"Um, I'm not exactly sure. But I'll start off at Miley's house." I answered, getting a raised eyebrow and a frown from her. "I know the rules, Mom. I'll be in walking distance, no getting a cab or going downtown. I'll call when my location changes, even if I'm only going from the beach to the skatepark. And I'll be expecting you to call me every other hour to check up on me."

"Who are you going to be with?" She asked, her eyes leaving me and returning to the television. She knew the answer, but asking me every question that pops into her head to keep me in the house was the routine.

"Miley." I replied without hesitation, watching as her frown grew bigger. "Maybe Oliver and Sarah."

"Is there anything you would like to tell me before you leave?" She questioned, looking back at me and crossing her arms. This was the line that hurt me the most.

"No." I answered flatly before walking to the door.

"Be home for dinner." She called over her shoulder as I walked out of the house. I sighed once I reached the sidewalk, shaking my head and pulling my slim zip-up hoodie closer to me. It wasn't cold, the first few days of fall never are in California, but having sleeves along my arms, an extra layer of fabric covering me, and a hood to hide in always made me feel safer.

As I knocked on the door of the Stewart household, I was both excited and nervous. The last time I walked through this door, I was holding a drunk Miley in my arms.

Jackson opened the door, smiling brightly and pulling me into a brotherly hug. "I never thought I'd see the day when Lilly Truscott came back to this house."

"It's good to be back." I laughed as he let me go, stepping aside so I could walk in. After he closed the door, Miley came sprinting down the stairs in a skirt and tight tee, wrapping me up in the biggest hug we've ever had. I almost fell over backwards when her body hit mine, but I didn't mind. The smell of her perfume and shampoo swarmed around me, leaving me almost dizzy while she kissed my cheek and said hello.

She leaned back, her arms still wrapped tightly around my neck and smiled at me. It was the type of smile that you don't see very often, a rare type of smile that is saved for special times or special people. Knowing that I'm one of those special people that Miley would waste this type of smile on made all of my feelings for her increase in strength. When she smiles like this, I don't feel like just a person in her life. I feel like the _only _person in her life.

I guess our romance-movie-worthy moment was obvious to Jackson, because when he walked by he said, "Get a room."

"That's not a bad idea." Miley whispered, her voice low. It sent chills down my spine, causing goosebumps to rise the hair on my arms and the back of my neck. Her hands slowly went across my shoulders and down my arms to slide into my own hands. She leaned forward and kissed my lips softly before pulling me to the stairs.

She was leading the way, so obviously the only thing my eyes were on was her butt, which looked amazing in the skimpy little skirt she was wearing. Her long, tan legs moved with ease as we walked into her room.

A wave of heat pulsed through my body when she shut the door and I heard the small click of it locking. I realized I was breathing heavy as she turned slowly around to look at me, smirking and walking closer, her hips swaying with every step.

My stomach muscles tensed up as she reached me, her left hand moving to the curve of my neck and her right playing with the zipper on my jacket. I swallowed hard, trying to stay calm and think non-sexual thoughts. It was little embarrassing how turned on she could make me just by doing simple things like walking and standing close to me.

"You're pretty quiet today." She commented, her head tilted to the side and her eyes on the zipper of my jacket as she playfully moved it up and down along my stomach. I moved my own hands to her hips, pulling her closer to me and kissing her lips with more force than I had meant.

When our lips left, the words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them. "You're pretty sexy today."

"Oh? And what do you plan to do about it?" A spark lit up her blue-green eyes and her smirk grew as a smile of my own came across my face. I kissed her again, this time running my tongue along her bottom lip. She parted her lips and my tongue slided in her warm mouth, tasting her for the first time. The experience made a fire ignite in me, lava running through my veins and focusing on the area between my legs, which seemed to tingle in time with my heart beat.

Our tongues were pressed together, moving around the other's mouth with a type of secret urgency as I backed her up closer to her bed. When her knees hit it, I slowly guided her down on to it, hovering over her so that my hips were pressed against hers, my hands on either side of her head.

"I've never seen this side of you." She giggled, the sound low and seductive unlike her usual laugh. Her eyes ran along my body as she added, "I like this Lilly, she needs to come out and play more often."

"I'm sure she'd be more than happy to come and play with you." I muttered, my lips moving down her jawline. It took a few giggles from her before I saw the double meaning in my words, but I tried to keep the mood and added, "In more ways than one."

Without warning, her hips were pressed hard up against mine and her tongue was in my mouth. She pulled me closer to her so that our chests were touching, sending even more sexual feelings through me. I'm pretty sure that if I was a guy, I'd have the biggest boner in the world.

I wasn't sure how long we were on her bed making out, but when my phone started to ring we had to stop so I could pull it out of my pocket.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" She questioned when I tossed it across the bed and went back to kissing her.

"It's just Oliver." I muttered, moving my lips to her jaw and then to her neck. I felt her hands move to my hair, rubbing the back of my head and holding me close to her while I sucked on her pulse point. She closed her eyes and moved her head back, moaning and making the area between my legs start to throb and beg for her touch.

One of her hands slid out of my hair and down my face and shoulder, slowly moving to the zipper of my jacket and pulling it all the way down. Her hand slipped under my shirt and moved up the hot skin on my stomach. I started sucking on her collar bone, barely realizing that my phone had started ringing again.

"Maybe it's important." Miley mumbled, letting out a moan as I pressed my hips harder against hers, grinding slowly against them.

"Just ignore it. Besides, I'm a little too busy trying not to rip off your clothes right now." I whispered back, kissing her lips again and grinding harder against her hips. Her hand that was on my stomach moved quickly up and under my bra so that she was cupping one of my breasts. The feeling made it almost impossible not to completely lose it.

I felt my nipple grow hard under her soft hand. She was being so gentle and slow, keeping control of her actions and movements. I, on the other hand, was having trouble with the whole staying in control thing. My lips were pressed firmly against hers, our tongues dancing together, our hips grinding against each other.

I took one of my hands ran my fingers slowly across her cheek as her hand started to squeeze slightly at my breast. I moved my hand down her neck, our lips moving together perfectly as my fingers went down her torso and found her hips. I pulled her shirt up, just so that her toned stomach was showing. I ran my hand along her stomach muscles, enjoying it when they tensed up at my touch.

I slid one arm out of my jacket, and then the other, barely feeling Miley throw it to the side. I was a little more interested in what she did after that. The free hand that she had used to remove my jacket was now moving down my side, slowly, _so _slowly, finding the zipper to my pants. I wanted nothing more than to feel her fingers in me, my desires almost blinding me, but the sound of my phone going off again made both of us stop our actions.

I groaned when I forced myself off her, her hand sliding out from under my shirt. I grabbed my phone and sat down on the edge of her bed, flipping it open.

"What?!" I exclaimed, watching out of the corner of my eye as Miley moved to sit next to me, running her hands through her hair to fix it, her face flushed and a huge smile on her lips.

"Finally!" Oliver shouted on the end. "Dude, you've gotta get outside, like, right now. You'll never guess what's going on."

"Oliver, I'm _busy_." I muttered into the phone. "Can't it wait?"

"Trust me, you wanna be here for this." He laughed, understanding my..._situation_. More than once I've ruined moments like this for him and Sarah.

"Fine, where are you?" I sighed, standing and walking over to where my jacket was on the floor.

"Outside your house. Get down here!" He hung up after that, and I sighed again while slipping my phone into my pocket. I bent down and grabbed my jacket, thinking the moment was over, but when Miley walked by me she slapped my butt and giggled, turning and winking at me as I stood up straight.

"Come on." She laughed at my shocked expression. I cleared my throat and walked over her, grabbing her hand and following her down the stairs.

"Where does Oliver want us to go?" She asked, letting me know she'd heard most of the conversation between me and him.

"My house, and I have no idea why..." I trailed off when we stepped outside, heading down the sidewalk towards home. I smiled brightly when I saw a puke green van, covered in surfing stickers, sitting in my driveway. "..._oh my god_!"

"Who's that?" Miley laughed, talking about the tall, blonde man leaning against the van and talking to Oliver and Sarah. Before I could answer her question I had her running with me towards the the man. When she stopped, I didn't. I ran straight into him, jumping up into his arms and hugging him tightly. He laughed and spun me around, making me feel like a little kid again.

When he put me down and I backed up, glancing at Miley and saying, "This is Ty Truscott, my father."

She raised her eyebrows and smiled up at him. I've told her about him before, but not much. Just that he's a surfer, travels a lot, lives like a bum in his van, and has the biggest heart in the whole world.

"You must be Miley, right?" He asked, holding out his hand and shaking hers quickly before returning to his position against the van.

"Miley Stewart." She nodded, smiling and glancing back at me. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"I feel like we've already met. Lilly's told me, like, _everything _about ya." He laughed even harder when I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, smiling like an idiot.

"Oh, I hope not." She laughed, sharing a knowing glance with me. Once again, I love being the only one who knows she used to be Hannah.

"Nah, no worries, she didn't say anything about what goes on in the bed." He high-fived Oliver, who got elbowed by Sarah. Miley didn't blush like I did, but looked amused at the irony in this. Weren't we just about to actually have a sex life, like, five minutes ago?

"_Dad_, you said you'd keep it at least PG around my friends, remember?" I smiled as he pulled me into a short hug.

"Aw, that's no fun. Besides, you guys are, what, seventeen now?" He asked, shrugging and sliding the door to the back of the van open.

"Dude, we're only in the tenth grade." Oliver laughed, grabbing on to Dad's shoulder lightly. "We're all fifteen, 'cept Lilly."

"Like it matters." He laughed, opening the door and hopping in the driver's seat of the van. "You guys coming or not?"

"Sweet!" Oliver exclaimed jumping in the back of the van, followed by Sarah.

"Do you wanna come with us?" I asked Miley slowly. "Like, is it okay with your dad and stuff?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun." She shrugged, kissing my cheek before climbing into the back of the van and taking the last spot on the hobo couch next to Sarah and Oliver.

"Ha! Lilly gets the floor seat." Dad laughed, starting the van as I shut the door.

"Does Mom know you're stealing me?" I questioned before sitting down on the floor in front of Miley, leaning my back against her legs as we backed out of the driveway.

"Yeah, yeah. I talked to her. So, what do you guys wanna do?" He questioned, driving over the speed limit down the street. I didn't answer, because Miley's hands were running through my hair and scratching softly along the back of my neck with her nails, turning my brain to goop.

"I got it!" Oliver shouted. I wondered for a moment if he was more excited to see Dad than I was. "You can get us into that R rated comedy."

"Sounds good to me." He shrugged. "But you guy's gotta pay for yourselves."

----

Miley's POV

Spending time with Lilly, Ty, Oliver, and Sarah at the movies almost made me forget about how ticked I was about Oliver's call ending the most amazing moment of my life. Sure, we wouldn't have gone much farther than what we were doing, Jackson was right downstairs the whole time, but knowing that Lilly was willing to go there is what had me so worked up.

But meeting the infamous Ty Truscott is also a unique experience. He's just like Lilly described, only she didn't say just how much of perverted teenage boy he can be. Sometimes I completely forgot he was Lilly's father. He's an airhead, that much is obvious, but at the same time he's a genius.

He knows so much about the ways of the ocean and surfing, and he's got so many insane stories about marine animals he's come face to face with. He was telling us this one story about how he almost got attacked by a baby shark. He hyped it up a lot, making it sound like it was a life or death situation when really it was a matter of walking five feet to the beach. But I could hear the love and respect he had for the shark in his voice.

I find it amusing just how much Lilly is like him, emotionally and physically. They have the same eyes, and the same smile. They laugh at the same jokes, and can finish each other's sentences. If you didn't know any better, you'd think they were best friends, not father and daughter. But the thing that I find the most interesting about them is that they both have this intense love for life. Both believe in something bigger than themselves, and understand and view the world in a way I never will.

But there are obvious differences in them as well. Ty lives for thrills and adventures, and gave up his whole life, including Lilly's mother, to follow his dreams. Lilly has her own dreams, but would never throw away her life and the people she loves for them. Ty has the brain of a sixteen year-old boy, while his daughter is mature and smart for her age. I can see why Lilly loves him so much, he's the coolest parental figure in the world, but I can also see why he's not around in her life more. He doesn't take the law seriously, and he hates the rules and _the man_.

"Whatcha thinking 'bout?" Lilly giggled, sitting down next to me on my towel, the shade from the umbrella above us keeping us out of the hot sun. Ty and Oliver were busy teaching Sarah how to surf, and we already had this part of the beach mostly to ourselves, which all meant me and Lilly were alone for the moment.

"You." I bit my bottom lip, watching as she blushed and smiled off to the side.

"Are you having any fun? Our Miley and Lilly day kinda flew out the window...sorry." She looked down at her feet, pressing them into the sand and making random patterns.

"Seeing you have fun _is _fun for me." I laughed, pushing her playfully and making her blush again. "Besides, Ty is really cool. You need to spend time with him."

"I feel kinda guilty about it, though." She shrugged, still looking away from me. "Spending time with him, I mean. When I'm out there joking around with him, and Oliver and Sarah...all I can think about is spending time with you...and when I'm talking to you, all I want is to be out there with him."

"Well...maybe I should just go home...if it would help?" I wasn't sure what to tell her, but I knew what to do. Lilly needs to be with her dad, I'll still be here when he leaves.

"No!" She exclaimed, making eye contact and blushing even harder. "I mean, I don't want you to go. I've hardly seen you since we got back together."

"It looked like we were seeing _a lot _of each other this morning." The words flew out of my mouth before I had the chance to stop them or the smirk that followed. I didn't think it was possible, but she blushed even harder, her eyes dropping back down to the sand between her toes.

"That's something else that I keep thinking about when I'm with Dad." She replied, her voice quiet and the smile on her face sweet and innocent.

I leaned closer to her, so that our shoulders were touching, and whispered into her ear, "It's _all_ I think about."

----

Lilly's POV

I have a new most embarrassing moment. It started when Miley got me all worked up by whispering in my ear that she's been thinking a lot about our little make-out session that morning. I kissed her, so hard that she fell over on to her back and I was on top of her. Of course, at that same moment Dad, Oliver, and Sarah came back up on the beach and the boys started giving us some lovely comments on how they enjoy "girl-on-girl" action.

But now it's me and Dad, sitting on the beach alone. Oliver and Sarah left shortly after my embarrassing moment, but Miley stayed. Her and Dad got to know each other a lot more, we had lots of different topics in our conversation. But Miley had to go once it got dark, and I walked her up to Rico's to say goodnight. The goodbye kiss was the hardest part, mostly because all of the morning's feelings came rushing back to me.

"Miley's cool." He sighed, tilting his head and looking out at the ocean.

"So you really like her?" I smiled, knowing by the spark in his eyes that a snappy comeback was on the way.

"Clearly not as much as you do. But I can see why you've got a hard time keeping your hands off of her. She's smoking!" He laughed when I blushed and shook my head.

"She's fifteen, back off." I punched his arm and he laughed harder when I was the only one that got hurt from it.

"Since when do you date younger chicks?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"She'll be sixteen soon. And I _just _turned sixteen over the summer." I answered, pulling my knees closer to my chest. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't call her a _chick_."

"You told her that you love her yet?" He asked, his tone oddly serious.

"Who said that I love her? Not that I'm saying I don't...but why would you think that?" I replied, looking down at his calm face.

"Come on, Lils, I know I'm your old man and all, but cut me some slack! It's not that hard to see the way you two look at each other. Besides, you're just dripping that ooey gooey lovey dovey chick flick stuff, just like in the movies." He shrugged.

"You _do_ know that you're not making any sense, right?" I laughed.

"You know what I mean." He sighed again. "But stop changing the subject. You told her yet?"

"I don't see how it's any of your business." I giggled.

"So, when did you tell her? Before or after the mondo-break up?" He chuckled.

"After, and I'm so glad I did and..._hey_!" I slapped his arm and he laughed again. "Why do you ask questions that you already know the answers to?"

"It's more fun to hear you admit it. You two had sex yet?"

"I am _not _having this conversation with my _father_, even if he acts like a perverted teenage boy."

"_Why_ haven't you done it with her? A hot girl like that won't stay un-tapped for long."

"Would you stop calling my girlfriend hot?"

"But it's true! And I'm sure every other guy out there thinks so, too. So why haven't you gotten in her pants? Is it because someone's already been in there, or something?"

"You're disgusting." I sang the words.

"You're avoiding my questions." He poked my side. "Now give me some dirt."

"Fine, we're both still virgins. Happy?"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

"Did she actually tell you that she's still a virgin? Hot piece of a...I mean, a girl as pretty as her wouldn't last this long when I was in high school."

"I don't see why you need to know any of this."

"So she hasn't told you? Not looking good, Lils."

"Why do all of your conversations lead to sex in some way or another?"

"Why do you avoid my questions? You're too much like your mother, ya know that?"

"Ew, please don't say things like that."

"Well what _am _I allowed to say around you?"

"That you're staying an extra long time in Malibu for a change?"

"I dunno...I can stay tomorrow, but I've got some stuff I gotta take care of by Thursday and some people to see some time this week."

"What kind of people and stuff?"

"_I don't see how it's any of your business_."

"Oh, so now you're starting to listen to me? Very mature, _Dad_."

"So, how far have you and Miley gotten?"

"_What _is your problem?"

"I'll take that as only kissing."

"Well, for your information, we were getting pretty dang far thing morning before _you _showed up."

"Ooh! Do tell."

"_Ooh_! No tell."

"Did you get her pants off?"

"How did I end up with you as a father? Have you always been this shameless? I'm your daughter, my sex life should be the last thing you want to hear about."

"Did you even get her top off?"

"Talk about avoiding someone's questions."

"Well then what _did _you two do?"

"It's none of your damn business."

"You're no fun any more."

"You mean there was a time when our conversations didn't go like this?" I mocked interest.

"Yep, like when you were little and you asked me what a penis was."

"Do you have selective hearing or something?"

"I remember how you wanted me to show you mine, 'cause you didn't believe me."

"I'm not listening to you!"

"Aw, come on, Lils, you're having fun and you know it."

"Only because I've missed you and if these conversations are the only way I can spend time with you then I'll just have to endure them."

"That's a brave little soldier, now tell me about this morning. Did you touch her boobs?"

"I'm gonna call the cops on you. This is harrassment."

"Nah, I'm only teasing you 'cause I know you hate it."

"I wonder why you've never won father of the year. Can you believe that putting your child through torture isn't a category?"

"Fine, ignore me, but you know you wanna talk about her boobs."

"Not with you."

"Ha! But you admit you do wanna talk about them."

"You're a pig."

"Looks like it runs in the family, I saw how you _inhaled_ that hotdog and popcorn at the movies."

"Thanks for reminding me. I got ketchup all over my shirt."

"And that brings me to the part where Miley helped you wipe it off. It was borderline soft porn."

"Ugh, I hate you."

"Nah, you love me."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not!"

"_Do not_!"

"Do to! Dang it, how do you always do that?"

"I'm just good like that."

"Sure, whatever you say."

"Is it because she has an STD?"

"_What_?"

"Are you guys not having sex because she's got some STD?"

"Where do you come up with these things?"

"Well if she's clean then _why _are you not up in her room doing it with her?"

"Because I'm having the world's most awkward conversation with my _father_."

"Hey, I gave you _that_ talk a long time ago. Remember how I used diagrams and stuff? I think I still have those vagina and penis charts in the back of my van somewhere..."

"Don't bring back those memories...why do you still have them?"

"I'm a lonely man."

"I can see why."

"Harsh, man, you cut me deep."

"I hope it hurts."

"Do not."

"I'm not playing that game again."

"You're not playing any game, 'cause you need to be up there screwing your girl!"

"Why must you say things like that?"

"What? Don't you wanna swipe your V-card?"

"I'm not listening to you."

"You know you wanna pop her cherry."

"Not listening!"

"Wanna borrow the van?"

"Still not listening!"

"So you can get your freak on?"

"_So _not lisetning!

"Do you think she's a top or a bottom?"

"You're a sick person."

"I bet she's a bottom. You seem like the dude in the relationship."

"How do figure that?"

"Ha! You _are_ listening."

"Can't we talk about something else? Please? Something that's not about Miley _or_ sex."

"What about sex with Miley?"

"Are you ever going to stop?"

"Hey, I behaved like a good little boy for you all day. It's my turn to have some fun."

"You call this fun?"

"You're finally old enough to get my jokes, _yeah _it's fun."

"Can we at least bring the questions down to PG?"

"_That's _no fun."

"I think it's plenty fun."

"You're such a _baby_."

"Well, you're a perverted middle-aged man who won't stop talking about his sixteen year-old daughter having sex with her girlfriend. Clearly you have the bigger issue."

"Nah, I'm just messing with you. And speaking of messing, shouldn't you be messing around with your girlfriend right now?"

"It sounds like you're trying to get rid of me."

"Maybe, maybe not. Or maybe I'm just trying to do you a solid."

"Do me a solid? Now you're selling drugs, too?"

"Hey! No one said anything about drugs...why, you want some?"

"Don't even joke about that, Dad."

"You started it."

"Well, I'm finishing it."

"What kind of underwear does Miley wear? She looks like a thong girl."

"Ew, I'm leaving."

"It's about time. I was running out of things to say to piss you off. Now go do it with Miley! I heard her say her dad won't be home until Wednesday and her brother isn't gonna be home either. Sounds like she's got the house to herself."

"Ugh, I'm telling Mom on you."

"How many more hints to I have to drop before you take the bait?"

"When are you gonna learn that your crap doesn't bother me as much as you think it does?"

"Bull, you're red as a cherry. Speaking of cherries..."

"_Not_ that again."

"What, I was just gonna say that..."

"Don't!"

"But I..."

"Need to get a life, that's what."

"Hey, I've got surfing, a working van, and you on my good side. That's all I want."

"You're pushing me to your bad side."

"Join the dark side, Lilly! We've got _brownies_."

"I'm not eating _your _brownies."

"Come on, the drug thing was a joke."

"Kinda like your haircut?"

"Another harsh comment. You're gettin' pretty mean, Lils."

"Do you need some ice for that burn?"

"Hey, I practically invented that phrase. You can't use it against me."

"Looks like I just did."

"Well I know what you need to do..._Miley_!"

"For the last time, would you just shut up about her?"

"Come on, just tell me that you wanna do it with her and I'll leave you alone."

"Fine!" I sighed, not mad at him but not exactly thrilled at the topic of tonight's conversation. "I really like being with Miley, and I wouldn't mind if we took our relationship to the next level...but I'm scared."

"Why?" He asked, his tone going from taunting to serious. "Sex isn't anything to be scared of."

"It's not...the sex part...it's the what happens to our relationship afterwards part. What if we have sex and it's never the same between us again? What if our relationship becomes _just _sexual?" I pulled my knees even closer to my chest, rocking back and forth.

"You guys love each other...and if she really loves you, she'll wait until you're ready. But, come on, love is so much more than just sex, Lils. If it really comes down to that...then Miley might not be the girl for you." He shrugged.

"No, she's the one." I replied immediatly. "I know...she's the one I'm suppose to be with. When we were apart...it hurt me, inside and out. Life felt pointless without her in it."

"You should write Hallmark cards." He muttered.

"What am I doing?" I shook my head and covered my face with my hands. "Talking to _you _about something serious in my life?"

"Okay, okay. I deserve that. But I'm being completely honest here. And my advice? Go be with Miley and do _whatever _you two were doing this morning...stop her if you're not sure about it. If she's willing to wait for you, then you'll know it's not just about sex for her. If she puts you first, then you'll have your answer." He smiled.

"Why can't you be like this all the time?" I removed my hands from my face and sighed, narrowing my gaze at him.

"Because life wouldn't be fun if we sat around talking about _serious _stuff all day. Sometimes you just gotta chill out and poke someone's buttons." He grinned. "So...you gonna go try out my advice?"

"Not tonight." I bit down on my bottom lip. "Maybe after you leave, but I dunno."

"Why after I leave? Then I'll never hear about what happens." He whined.

"You wouldn't hear about it even if you stayed." I giggled.

"Hell yeah, I would." He laughed. "You're easiest person in the whole world to read."

"I'm going home." I shook my head, standing up and brushing the sand off of me.

He turned to watch me go, shouting out one more thing. "Remember a condom, or in your case a...glove? Safety first!"


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** So there aren't too many chapters left to go in this story, mostly because the point was to have Miley and Lilly together and they're finally together. BUT the final and biggest issue for Miley and Lilly is coming up in this chapter. Don't worry, I'm a sucker for happy endings, too, so everything will end with Liley. :]

----

Miley's POV

"Hey." I smiled, adjusting my phone against my ear as I finished typing a report for history on my computer.

"Hey, Miles." Lilly's amazing voice greeted me. "I just got home, me and Dad stayed on the beach for a long time after you left. It was awkward, like usual. Let's just say your name and the word _sex _came up a little too much."

"Sounds like fun." I giggled, hitting print and walking away from the loud printer.

"Everything is _fun_ in the world of Ty Truscott." She replied, yawning slowly.

"Is someone sleepy?" I laughed, biting my bottom lip and sitting on my bed. I thought about what happened this morning on this very bed. I smiled even bigger.

"Yeah, but I wanted to hear your voice before I went to sleep." She confessed.

"Aw, you're so cute." I sighed, a huge smile on my lips as I fell backwards and stared up at my ceiling.

"Am I gonna get to see you tomorrow? Our Miley and Lilly Saturday didn't really work out, is it too late to plan a Miley and Lilly Sunday?" She asked, her smile showing in her voice.

"Um...I'm not sure." I bit my bottom lip. "I'll have to see what's going on in the morning, there's never any knowing with my Dad. But I'll call you as soon as I can see you."

"Promise?" She giggled.

"I promise." I laughed, holding my phone closer to my ear. I loved hearing her giggle, it was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world.

"Hey, Miley?" She paused for a moment. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Lilly." I replied. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Night." She yawned.

"Goodnight." I sighed, closing my phone and tossing it to the side. I heard someone knock on my door and sat up, calling for them to come in.

"Hey, Bud." Dad smiled sadly, walking in and closing the door behind him.

"Hey...what are you doing home so early? I thought you had to meet with the record label?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and watching him sigh.

"I did see them, but I flew home as soon as the first meeting was over. We've got a lot to talk about and I'm gonna need you there on Monday with me to go over some things." He ran his hand through his hair slowly.

"Okay, I guess I could miss a few days of school." I nod slowly. "But why're you so upset? What's going on?"

"Alright, I'm just gonna go straight to what I came up here to tell ya." He took a deep breath. "I got some good news, and I think you're really gonna like it...but there's some bad news, too."

****

It's strange to look back and think about the first time I saw Lilly at Rico's. I had just moved to Malibu, only a few days after the huge picture scandal with Hannah. Jackson had convinced me to get outside and check out the beach. If only I had had some type of clue as to just how much my life would change in the following months. If only I had known who that cute stranger across the beach really would be in my life. If only I had known I would be this in love with that girl.

Lilly was the one that started this whole relationship. She's the one that saw it, made it, cared for it, loved it. And I broke it. But she took me back, and together we fixed it.

When I told Sarah that I wanted to hang out and do homework with her on Sunday afternoon after church was over, and just her, both of us were surprised at the odd request. I have no idea why I all of a sudden wanted to know Sarah better, but I guess I just really want to talk to her about Lilly and the things my Dad told me without Oliver around.

She agreed to it, though, and now we're sitting in her room trying to do our work. It's awkward, being here without Lilly. I've only been in Sarah's room three other times, all because she had forgotten to get something and we kept her company while she got it.

It's equally awkward to start a conversation with her. I'm not even really sure what I want to talk to her about, besides Lilly and a few other things.

I think back to the when I was talking to Oliver, just before the movies the night Lilly asked me on a date for the first time. He had told me that I had changed Lilly. How she had gotten more into music, and stopped surfing and skateboarding so much. But one person can't change that many things in another person, right?

I didn't know, but I wanted to find out.

"Hey, Sarah, what was Lilly like before she met me?" I asked slowly, not sure if I was jumping into things. Sarah watched me carefully, thinking over what to say and putting her pencil down.

"I was wondering why you wanted to hang out." She smiled sweetly and talked slowly, with meaning and respect. Sarah's unique that way. She can pull you in just by talking, a born public speaker. "Well, I don't know where to begin. I've never met anyone in my life before who's like Lillian Truscott, other than her own father. In many ways, Oliver and Lilly were kind of the same before you moved here. They both loved being outside, a friendly challenge, and cheap thrills. It didn't matter if they were riding the Monster Coaster at the theme park or just skateboarding in their driveways, they were up for it. But Lilly and Oliver are two completely different people emotionally. There was a time when Lilly tried to hide her feelings and emotions, but now she doesn't mind sharing what she's going through. This summer, more specifically the day after that _party_, was the first time I'd ever seen her cry. Lilly is such a strong and caring person, and she's never been afraid to stand up for what she believes in and take control of a situation, and that much hasn't changed. But as for her habits and interests, that's a whole other story. She used to act on impulse and go with the moment, but now...she thinks things through and takes her time. Miley, I don't know if you've noticed, but I am a very observant person. Lilly, not so much. I don't even think she knows she's changed. You know, now that I really think about it, Lilly's changed the most over that month you two stayed apart. She was so depressed and lonely all of the time, I thought she'd never be happy again. But then it all changed when you said a certain three words to her. She didn't see that coming, Miley, not for one minute. It was at that moment that Lilly had finally stopped changing. I have this theory that she was changing so much because she was trying to get to _that_ moment. She was looking for what you wanted, and what you wanted her to be, without even knowing it. Once you told her that you loved her, she stopped, because she thought you were finally happy with who she was. But that's only my theory, I'm not sure if that's actually what happened, but I like to think that it is."

"Sarah...have _I_ changed? Since you met me, have I become a different person?" I asked, my voice shaking. I was nervous and this was all so much to take in.

"I'm surprised you even have to ask that." She laughed. "Of course _you _have changed. You came to Malibu as this person who didn't know what they wanted in life or what they should be looking for. You were an emotional mess, but you're not that person any more, you're someone else. Someone _better_."

"_Who_? Who am I?" I bit my bottom lip and looked down at my paper. "Don't tell me. I don't think I want to know."

"You, Miley Stewart, are quite possibly one of the most interesting people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." Sarah replied, a soft smile on her lips. She pushed her glasses closer to her eyes and took a deep breath before going on. "I thank God every night that I can see who people really are. And you, Miley, are someone special. I can see that you love Lilly, who has the biggest heart in the world, and I can see that you put up with Oliver because he's the goofy friend you've always needed. I'm not exactly sure why you need Lilly and him so much, or why you even need me to tell you all of these things. But...whatever happened in your life, before you came to Malibu...it's the past, Miley. I know it must've been crazy and scary, because I can see it in the way you act. You're always questioning yourself, waiting for the next time that you screw up. You told me that you think that's just the kind of person you are, one that always hurts their friends and loved ones. I don't know what happened to you or what kind of pain you went through, but I hope you know that Lilly is there for you. And even though you hurt her, and you put her through her own pain...Miley, she loves you more than I've ever seen one human love another human. I don't know how you two got so close, so fast, but it's working. Nothing you can do will screw up this love you share with her. But...even if I'm wrong about all of this...even if something does happen and you and Lilly end your relationship...you'll always have Lilly to count on, because she'll always care about you deep down. But I don't think that day will ever come. You two are complete opposites, and that's what makes you work. You say you're a screw up, and if that's true, than you found the perfect person. Lilly's so caring and forgiving, that's just who she is. She'll be there to catch you when you fall."

"I..." Words failed me. "Are you actually Dr. Phil, or Oprah, or something?"

"No, Miley." She shook her head and smiled at what I thought must be an inside joke. "I'm a person. Just like you."

"Do you ever wish you weren't _just _a person, though? Like, don't you wish you could be famous?" I wasn't sure what she would say, Sarah's good at surprising me.

"I think that just about everyone in our society wishes to be famous. To have an easy, carefree life and tons of money...it doesn't sound all that bad. But when I think about all of the things famous people have to deal with, like being followed around and idolized...I don't know why anyone would want to have that life." She shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just, you know, because...I'm just trying to get to know you better." I nodded in hopes of her buying that stupid answer. She didn't, of course, so I had to think up something else. But I didn't have a chance to before she started talking.

"Miley, I understand that you might not want to talk about whatever happened with you before you came here to Malibu, but I'm really interested in knowing exactly what went on. If you don't want to tell me, that's perfectly fine because it's your own business and I respect your decision." She looked down at her paper and slowly added, "But you've at least told Lilly, right? Keeping secrets locked away inside you isn't the right thing to do if you're trying to get over past events. Talking about it with someone you trust is what helps."

I waited a few minutes before I answered. "I told Lilly everything. She figured out some of it...well, the background of it...I guess you could say we met half way."

"Do you mind sharing with me?" She asked carefully. "If I'm being to pushy, please, just tell me and I'll stop."

"No, Sarah, it's okay." I bit my bottom lip and took a deep breath. I wanted to tell Sarah about me being Hannah. I wanted us to be closer and have a stronger friendship. I can trust Sarah, I know that, but what about Oliver? It'd only be fair to tell him, too. And I _don't _trust Oliver to keep his mouth shut about my secret. He's the one that told me Lilly still liked me back when I was having doubts, if he can't keep his oldest friend's secret, how's he suppose to keep mine? "But it's something I don't want Oliver to know about."

"You can trust me." She smiled. "I would never tell someone else _your _secret, and that includes Oliver."

I took another deep breath. "I'm Hannah Montana."

"Hannah Montana?" She raised her eyebrow and tilted her head to the side, narrowing her gaze at me.

"I know it sounds crazy." I sighed, looking down at my homework. "But it's true...I'm her, she's me. I had to move to Malibu when those pictures kinda messed up my career. I'd become so obsessed with being famous and going to parties and hanging out with other celebrities...I was just stupid, and I made a huge mistake. But...it's the mistake that eventually got me to Lilly, and I'm not sorry for that."

"I'm shocked, really." She shook her head, still looking at me like she couldn't believe her eyes. "Oh, and I'm sorry about how I told you I didn't like her..._your _music. I _do _like some of your songs, just not all of them."

"It's okay, Sarah...but are _you _okay with this?" I question slowly.

"Of course, there's nothing not to be okay about. Just because you're a famous celebrity living some kind of double life to escape the pressures of your famous half's mistakes doesn't mean we can't still be friends." She nodded.

"Um, okay...I guess." I took a deep breath. "But, there's kind of something else I came here to talk to you about today."

"What is it, Miley?" She raised her eyebrows and smiled sweetly. I was glad she wasn't freaking out over the Hannah secret. But Sarah's good at keeping control over herself, she might be doing some freaking on the inside.

"Last night my Dad came home early from this huge business meeting with Hannah's record label...he told me he had good news and bad news for me." I stopped, tears already stinging at my eyes.

"What was the good news?" Sarah asked quietly, my watery eyes getting her attention.

"He said that the label has been getting phone calls from all over the place...from people wanting Hannah to come back. Talk shows, radio stations, magazines, fans, people from all over the world want to see her back. So, they came up with this idea for Hannah to record a new album...an _I'm sorry _album, to the fans and their parents." I smiled, even though tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"That's wonderful, Miley...isn't it?" She questioned, not sure about my mixed body language.

"It is, it really is." I nodded, smiling sadly. "I love recording new music, and me and my Dad, who's Hannah's manager, we've been trying to get them to let me do new songs and have a new tour for over a year now."

"Well...congratulations." She gave me a comforting smile.

"Thanks, but...it's not all good news, remember?" I laughed at my sad situation.

"What's the bad news?" She asked slowly.

I took a deep breath and looked up at her, tears coming faster now. "I got my wish. The _Hannah Montana: Welcome Back Tour _starts the first of December, giving me two months to write and record twelve or more brand new songs for the album that comes out some time later that month."

"This is amazing, Miley, I'm so happy for you." She smiled, standing up and walking over to me. She placed her hand on my shoulder. "Why are you so upset if your dreams are still coming true?"

"The tour starts in two months." I shook my head. "It's going to be Hannah's longest tour ever. It won't end until around the end of April. That's five months on tour. _Five_ whole freakin' months of traveling around America doing concerts, meet and greets, interviews, and everything else that goes along with it. Five months on tour bus. Five months away from Malibu, California. Sarah, that's five months away from Lilly."

"Do you have the option of turning this down?" She asked, getting on her knees next to me.

"No." I shook my head slowly, still smiling sadly and crying. "It's what I've been wanting for the past year. To go on a huge tour, see my fans and America...but right now, it's the last thing I want to do. I thought I was done with Hannah Montana. I thought she'd just fade away and have the fans and magazines asking _where is she now_? I didn't know they'd all want her back after what happened with those stupid pictures. This _sucks_."

"Miley, I can't even begin to think of what you're going through right now. I know you came to me looking for advice, but I have nothing for this." She shrugged softly. "I'm sorry."

"No, Sarah, I just needed to tell someone." I sniffled. "I don't know how I'm gonna tell Lilly...God, I don't know how I'm gonna be able to _leave _Lilly. It hurt both of us so bad to be away from each other for a month...but _five_? I don't think our relationship can survive that."

"Long distance relationships, lots of people make them work. You guys can try it." She pulled me into a hug and cried on her shoulder.

"I love her...so much." I sobbed. "I don't want to leave. Not now, not when everything was just starting to work out for us."

"Miley, you still have two months before the tour starts. What are you doing here, crying about it? You should be out there, with Lilly, having the time of your life. You have to make the next two months, last for the five after that." She pulled out of the hug and pointed to her door. "Go straight to Lilly's house. You _have_ to tell her. You guys have to work something out and spend as much time as you can together. If you don't, and wait to tell her...it might be too late."

"Thank you, Sarah." I stood up quickly. "Thank you so much for everything."

"Your very welcome, now go find Lilly." She smiled, helping me gather my things. "You guys can handle this, Miley. You two can handle anything."

"I hope so." I took a deep breath. "I really hope so."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, Lilly, are you free? Can I come over?" I asked quickly, holding my phone against my cheek with one hand and wiping away tears with the other. I kept trying to picture Sarah in my mind, telling me that I can do this and Lilly will always be there for me.

"Um, yeah...what's wrong?" She asked, the worry in her voice making me almost sick to my stomach. How can I leave her? Look at how much she cares about me. I can't just knock down everything we've worked so hard to build up.

"Can you come open your front door? We need to talk." I tried to calm down, but the more I tried, the more I thought about it, and more tears fell. Her front door opened soon after I shut my phone, slipping it into my pocket and quickly stepping forward and falling into her arms.

"Miley, what happened?" She asked. I could see she was scared, scared of whatever messed up thing I did this time. I can't blame her, I do tend to screw wonderful things up.

"I...I'm...Lilly, I can't..." My crying was worse here than it was at Sarah's, even worse than it was last night when my Dad told me the news.

"It's okay, just come sit down." She helped me to the couch and I slowly sat down, pulling my knees close to my chest and leaning against her shoulder. It was a long time before I got my sobs under control, but Lilly was patient. She waited, and ran her fingers through my hair, and told me everything would be okay, just like Sarah implied she would. The perfect girlfriend. The perfect girlfriend that I have to leave.

"Lilly..." I looked up into her blue eyes. The lazy afternoon sky that I usually saw was clouded with worry. "...you know how my Dad went to that meeting with Hannah's record label? Well...they want me to come in tomorrow and the day after that to talk about some things and sign papers."

"That's good, isn't it?" She asked, her hand holding on to mine. I couldn't tell if it was me or her who was shaking.

"For Hannah." I nodded slowly. "But not for me."

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly.

"Lilly...they want her back." I waited for a few seconds, trying to find the right words. My voice was a whisper, almost like it was just the wind telling her this news. "People from all over the world have been calling the label, asking for Hannah. They want her back."

"Well...what does that mean?" She questioned, her voice innocent, almost as if she were a small child.

"Before I moved to Malibu, me and my Dad tried everything to get them to let me go on tour. I wanted a super long tour, something to keep me busy and connected with my fans." I paused for a moment, not sure if I still had my emotions under control. "And they finally said yes."

"You're going on tour?" She asked slowly.

"It starts the first December." I added softly. "But it doesn't end until April."

"Wh-what? But...but that's..." She shook her head. "No, Miley, that's five months. You can't...you can't go on tour for _five _months."

"It's what I asked for...what I _begged_ for." I sighed, looking away from her. "I can't turn them down, my Dad already tried."

"What's gonna happen?" She asked. I was sure she was the one shaking now.

"They want a new album for the tour. I've got two months to write and record at least twelve new songs. So...my Dad thinks that they'll say I need to leave Sea View High School...and have a personal tutor again. I'll be busy, two months isn't a long time to prepare for a five month long tour. There are dances to learn, music to record, songs to write, clothes to pick out, sets to design and build, shows to schedule, interviews to go to, a new single to make number one on the charts, ads to make, music videos to film, photoshoots to pose at...and my Dad said we _might_ have to sell our house. We'll be moving back to LA once all of the papers are signed either way, but we'll only be there for a little while before I get my own bus and they bring back my private jet."

I waited for her to say something, but it was clear that wasn't going to happen any time soon. So, I kept going.

"Jackson can stay here, though. He's already had his birthday, so legally he's an adult. If we don't sell the house, it'll be his." I swallowed hard and looked into her eyes. I hadn't realized that she'd started crying.

"This isn't fair." She muttered, squeezing my hand harder. "I don't want you to go."

"And I don't want to leave." I replied slowly. "But I don't really have a choice. We can still talk on the phone every night, and text all the time. And it's not like you won't see me...you just have to turn on your TV."

"It's not the same." She whispered. "I don't want you to go."

"Lilly, there's nothing I can do. I'd stay if I could, but I can't. It's in my contract that I can't back out of stuff like this, they've already put the money into it." I shrugged slightly.

"Without even telling you?" She raised her voice. "How can they do this to you? You make a little mistake and they throw you out, but now people want you back so they're making you go out and perform for them without even asking you if you want to?"

"That's Hollywood." I sighed, looking away from her.

"Miley...do you want to make a new album and sing for people again?" She asked.

"Of course, I've told you a million times that I do...I just didn't know that giving up _you _would be the price to pay for it." I held on to her hand ever tighter.

"Then go." She smiled sadly. "Go make a kickass album, and put on some awesome shows for your fans. Go do what you love to do. I'll still be here when you get back."

"I'm not sure when I'll be getting back." I bit my bottom lip and tried to force the lump in my throat to go away.

"Won't you be coming back after the tour ends in April?" She asked slowly, her voice going up an octave.

"Not if Hannah is still in high demand." I looked back into her eyes. "My Dad said there was some talk about maybe having Hannah do a movie after the tour. I've been in quite a few movies before, it'd take a month or two to make, maybe three."

"Okay...so, you'd be back for the end of summer?" She asked, her voice small.

"No." I took a deep breath, tears rolling even harder down my face. "They've actually got the next two years planned out for Hannah. A bunch of possible movies, being a guest star on television shows, performing at the Macy's Day Parade and all sorts of little projects to show the parents that Hannah is back and sorry for what she did."

"I...two years? That's...a _long _time." She whispered, her eyes distant.

"Lilly, we can make a long distance relationship work...or at least we can try. I can still see you on the days I have off, I can fly to Malibu and spend time with you on those days. They won't come around often, but they'd be worth it." The words flew out of my mouth, I was getting weak. The thought of leaving her was starting to take a toll on my physically.

"Miles, I don't know what to do. Everything was going so great for us. Now...I just don't know." She bit down on her bottom lip, and a feeling of pure love flooded my system. That was my thing, I was the one that always bit my bottom lip in moments of fear, embarrassment, or when I was nervous. But there she was, biting her bottom lip as small tears rolled down her smooth skin.

The urge to protect her was almost overwhelming. But not only to protect her and her feelings, but our relationship. It was at that moment that I made a decision to _make _this work. We were going to get through this, no matter what. I didn't care what it took, Lilly was going to be in my arms again.

"I'm willing to do anything I can to make this work for us. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Lilly."

----

**AN: **I should have put this on the last chapter, sorry about how short it is. The next chapter will be longer. It'll be the next two months before Hannah's tour starts, then the chapter after that will have the events that happen during and after the tour. I'm thinking it will be the last one.

Oh, and if you don't like luscious Liley love scenes (how 'bout that alliteration there?) than the next chapter won't be your favorite.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I know, I deserve to be hated for making you wait so long. But at least I _did _come back, right?

----

Lilly's POV

A year ago, if someone had told me I'd meet a girl who's smart, funny, nice, talented, _and _beautiful I would've slapped them and said not to screw with me like that. Meeting Miley Stewart was the best thing that has ever happened to me.

The idea of Miley not being at school every day with me has finally sunk into my brain. It took the past two months, but I'm actually mentally there now. I'm pissed off at her record label for only giving us a two months heads up, but I'm not mad. Well, not mad at Miley, or her dad, or even Hannah.

The world wants Hannah Montana back, and I can't exactly say that I haven't been secretly wishing for some new Hannah music, too. I understand that I can do nothing to keep her from going, but I _want_ her to get back out there and go on tour. I may not like Hannah Montana, but I love Miley, and I can't be the one to stop her from living her dream. Her fans have spoken, and their voices out number mine.

My emotions have been on a real ride since I became friends with Miley, and an even bigger ride when we started going out, but I've figured out how to live with the constant ups and downs. My temper is gone, replaced with a passive depression. In the old days, no one walked over Lilly Truscott. Now, I don't really care. I wasn't even upset when Miley told me that Sarah knew all about the tour before I did.

We decided not to tell Oliver anything. Why get him all used to the idea of being friends with a super star just before she leaves? The story that he and the rest of the school heard is that Miley moved back to LA with her dad, but Jackson stayed behind to finish high school.

Having my job at Marco Polo has pretty much saved my life these past two months. School gets my mind off of her always pressing absence, and running straight to Marco Polo and keeping myself busy helps. The weekends are hard on me, especially when I hang out with Oliver and Sarah down at Rico's. Jackson is always there, working behind the counter. And every time he flashes me that sad smile I'm sent back to the night that Miley and I had our first date.

Crying in public is something I've come to accept as a regular part of my life. I used to think someone who cried in front of a bunch of strangers was weak and pathetic, but now I'm one of them.

I miss her, it's a common fact. And even though the other kids at school never even knew about Miley being gay and our relationship, I'm pretty sure some of them had at least a little bit of a clue. If not, it's my minor depression that's sparking those rumors.

I _do _get to see her. Actually, I see her quite a bit. But not nearly as much as I'd like. She visits Malibu every chance that she gets, usually on a Wednesday or Thursday. I always skip school to spend time with her on those days that she comes to visit, but we don't do much.

She's tired, _always _tired. And we usually just sit around the house and watch old movies or hang out, mostly because we can't run around Malibu or we'll get picked up by the cops and forced back into school, but also because Miley doesn't have the energy to go out and about.

I help her write songs. Well, when I say that I _help_ her write the songs, what I really mean is that she shows me what she's got so far and I throw out a few ideas that she typically calls "dirty, vulgar, and just plain inappropriate". I just do that to make her smile, though. I don't really expect Hannah's newest single to go from _Party In The USA_ to _Party In My Pants, Hey_.

We didn't get to spend her birthday together. But she didn't really have a party, she worked the whole time and didn't even realize it _was_ her birthday until I called.

She's back in Malibu right now, though. The record label gave her three days off before the tour starts. We've spent every second together so far, but all Miley's done is sleep. I don't mind, as creepy as it sounds I kind of like watching her sleep. She's so quiet, so innocent. I never doubt my love for her when I see her like that.

Her dad is still in LA, and Jackson agreed to stay at a friend's house so we could really be alone for our last day together. No tears have been shed, but I know as soon as she leaves in the morning I'll be crying like a baby all over the place. But I'm staying strong while she's here, because I don't want to ruin our time together.

"Lilly?" Her voice is soft, so soft that I almost didn't hear her. We're sitting on her bed, staring deep into each other's eyes.

"Yeah?" I don't even recognize my own voice. The room is silent besides our breathing, making it so that we can hear the crashing waves in the distance through the open window. I've never felt this way before, so close to her, but so far away. Almost like she could vanish the moment I take my eyes off her.

"I'm sorry." She whispers, her eyes a green color in the dim lighting.

"Don't be." I whispered back, my voice shaking as I swallow hard and try to hide the fact that I'm close to breaking down.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you." She continues, her eyes moving down to my lips. "I'm sorry for putting you through so much pain. I really don't deserve someone as great as you."

"Miles, shut up." I smile, moving my hand so that it's resting on top of hers in the small space between us on her bed. "You always have to kill the mood."

"I'm being serious." She whispered, a bright smile showing up as I rolled my eyes. "You're the one that's trying to make this easy."

"You _want _this to be harder than has to be?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow and smirking at her.

"No." She sighed, her eyes locking with mine again. "You know, a few years ago, I thought I had the best life in the world. Everyone wanted to be me, I was living the dream. I used to think there was no way I could be happier than I was back then. But I was wrong. Being here with you, in Malibu, I can finally see how much I was missing. I guess I was just blinded by all of the camera lights to notice. I'm glad those pictures got out. If not, I wouldn't have met you. And if I hadn't met you...who knows what kind of trouble I could've gotten into."

"You've got to start giving yourself more credit." I whispered, even though the house was empty besides us. "You started going down the wrong path, but now you're back on the right one again...I just pointed you in the right direction."

"Lilly...it's our last night together..." She trailed off, words no longer needed. I closed the small gap bewteen us, our lips meeting, the energy flowing around us was soft but urgent.

Our intentions for tonight don't need to be said out loud, we both know what we want, what we need.

Miley moves her leg across my front, slowly moving herself up so that she's straddling me. Our lips move together, softly but quickly. She flips her hair to her left side, and it doesn't take long more body to start heating up after that.

Her hands are on either side of my head, supporting her as she kissed down my jawline and neck, sucking on my pulse point. My body has a mind of its own, my hips grinding against hers and my head leaning back so she can reach more of my neck.

I've never had sex before. And even though I had that conversation with my dad about me not knowing if Miley's still a vigin or not, I still never asked her.

"Miley..." I trailed off, not sure if I really wanted to know. What if she's not a virgin? I'd be the one without any experience, innocent and scared.

"Yeah?" Her lips peck mine softly as she waits for me to answer. The longer I wait, the more worried she becomes. "What's wrong? I thought...oh, Lilly, I'm so sorry...I thought we were _both_ ready. I didn't mean to..."

"No!" I exclaimed, just getting an even more confused look from her. "I want to do this with you...I just...well, we've never really talked about it before...but I want you to know that I'm still a virgin. So..."

She sighed in relief, smiling and running her hand through her hair, pushing more of it to the side. "Lilly, it's _okay_. I'm a virgin, too. We'll take things slow and do this together. Just do what feels right and..." She leaned forward, her voice getting lower and even more raspy as she pressed lips to my ear and whispered, "...don't hold back. Tonight is all about you and me."

My fingers went down her back as our lips touched. A forrest fire seemed to spread from the contact, jumping from tree to tree and completely taking over my whole body. All I wanted to do was touch Miley. See her, kiss her, be with her. Everything that was going on in my body, all of the toughts and feelings, they all pointed straight to Miley.

"I love you." The words melted in with the warm air, perfectly connecting with the moment. At first I hadn't realized it was me who said them, but Miley's smile helped me catch up. She kissed my lips again, pulling my bottom lip between hers as my fingers slowly traced her backbone.

"I love you, too." She whispered, pushing herself up so that she was sitting. I propped myself up on my elbows and smiled up at her, waiting to see what she wanted to do next.

A smirk formed on her lips, ideas popping into her mind with every passing second. I swallowed hard as her fingers grabbed on to the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head. She tossed it to the side and put her hands back on either side of the my head, leaning down to kiss me and slide her tongue between my lips.

My hands started on her hips, but slowly my right went back to running along her backbone, while my left found her stomach and ribs. She giggled as my fingers brushed against her smooth skin. She was on fire, her skin feeling like hot embers against my own.

----

Miley's POV

I've been around cameras and crowds my entire life. When I was born, the first time my dad held me was recorded on a VHS tape. He smiled down at me, resting quietly in his hands, and said, "Miley Ray Stewart, you're going to do amazing things. I can tell."

When I was three I jumped on stage at Church and started to dance. When I was four I carried around a toy microphone, making people around town listen to me sing and scored the lead role in a Christmas play and performed in front of the whole town.

When I was five I decided to stop playing around and got my dad to sign me up for acting classes, landing my first role seven months later in a local commercial. A month later I was in a second commerical, this one being seen in several different states, but as a character named Hannah Montana. A week after it aired I was invited, as Hannah, to be some lady's daughter in a soap opera, having a big three lines in the five episodes I was in.

Then, right after I turned seven, I got my big break. The lady that I was playing the daughter of, her real brother's girlfriend's father's best friend stopped by to see her. He happens to be her agent, and when the two walked by the corner that they called my dressing room, he heard me singing a song I'd written the previous year. He signed me right away, and we recorded my first album, my first single and music video coming out soon after.

Hannah Montana literally became famous over night. The moment that my single was played on the radio, people started looking me up online and calling in for more. Everyone wanted to interview this random seven-year old that could sing and act.

When I turned nine, I'd already been in three movies, gone on tour, and had two record-breaking albums with constant number one hits. By the age of ten, I'd performed many time in the White House, Europe, Asia, and Australia.

When I was ten, the man that had been my manager was killed in a drunk driving accident and my father took over. The fans seemed to love me even more when my next album came out with a song on it just for him, and as if it could really happen, I got even more famous.

At age twelve, I was the most famous girl in the world. You could go to any city on Earth and find someone who knew about Hannah Montana. I'd done charity work in Africa, helped save abused animals, broken world records, and started four different organizations towards helping kids in need.

But when I hit fourteen, things changed. A lot. The internet had never been more popular, and I guess gossip magazines were tired of saying good things about me. Rumors about me having eating disorders, boyfriends, and a troubled childhood started popping up on every site and every page.

A year later, when I actually did start dating and kissing boys in movies and on television shows, the gossip got out of control. No matter how much I tried to stop it, something new showed up every day. Is Hannah not eating? Is she dating her co-star? Are Mikayla and Jake Ryan bad influences on Hannah? Has Hannah been showing a little too much skin lately?

By the time the party that hosted _the_ pictures rolled around, I was so lost in the world of rumors and pressure that I had forgotten why I had wanted this life and all the good things I used to do with it.

But then I met Lilly. And that slapped me in the face hard enough to spin me around to see just how far down the wrong road I went. Lilly pulled me off that path, and pushed me down the right one. And just when I was starting to know where I was going, I'm pushed into another road, one that sits way too close to the one I thought I'd left behind forever.

I've been around cameras and crowds all my life. I can handle screaming fans, hundreds of flashing cameras, and know just how to deal with those talk show hosts that don't know when to stop. All without breaking a sweat.

But right now, sitting next to Lilly in the empty airport lobby, waiting for Hannah's private jet to show up in the early hours of the morning, I've never been more nervous. I can taste the awkwardness in the air. I can smell my own fear. I can hear my heart thumping loudly in my chest. And I can see Lilly trying not to cry in the seat next to me.

I swallowed hard, trying to find the right words to say, but I can't. There are none. No words can make this moment any better or easier. No words can stop Lilly from hurting, not even ones that could be considered right.

Everything about this is _wrong_, and not even the _right_ words can change that.

It's early. So early that the sun hasn't come up yet. So early that all the students of Sea View High are still asleep in their beds, resting for a few more hours before Monday decides to really show up and send them off to school. It's early, but Lilly's still here. School starts in four or five hours, but that didn't stop Lilly from coming to see me leave.

Not even my own brother came to see us leave. He said his goodbyes last night, and offered to pick up the car from the airport parking lot, but didn't think twice about staying home to sleep.

But Lilly's here, sitting next to me, not saying a word.

I should say something. Anything. Maybe what I comes out won't be the right thing to say, but it can't be the wrong thing. Not here, not when anything I say could be better than this silence.

But it isn't me who speaks, it's Lilly.

"Who's Hannah Montana's best friend?"

The question hangs in the air. It's followed by silence, a long silence. I don't look over at her, and she keeps her eyes on the large window in front of us, watching the planes roll by.

"I guess some people would think Mikayla is...but she doesn't really have one."

I glance over at my father, who's sleeping in his seat on the other side of room. We're in the smallest section of the airport, something that looks like it should be called Gate Z. No one else is around, but it feels like all eyes are on me.

"She needs a best friend. I've been thinking about it. No one can live without a best friend, and to keep Hannah real you should find her one."

My eyes fall on Lilly, and I'm surprised to see that she looks calm. No tears, no anger, no joy, no anything. Just...calm.

"Best friends can be trusted. Around Hannah, no one can be trusted. Besides, no one even _wants_ to be her best friend. A real one, anyways."

She looks up at me as I say the last word, and her blue eyes are so intense that I completely forget what we were talking about, letting the word drag on a little too long and ending it awkwardly.

"I do." Her voice sparks something in my head. A thought? An idea? A combined realization between the two? It doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is that two little words became the inspiration for a plan that could save everything.

Maybe, even in this type of situation, there are _always _right words. Sometimes you're just not the one who needs to say them.

----

No graphic sex?! Yeah, I didn't feel like writing it into this story. Maybe later, though? :]


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** As you've noticed, school and all my other things I've got going on have kept me from writing. But I'm not giving up on this story, and the chapters will continue to be updated! I'm sorry you have to wait so long, I hate waiting, too...but it's hard to pick between good grades, friends, sleep, writing, work, clubs, and family. This is super short, and hopefully I'll have the next chapter done over Thanksgiving? I've already started it and just didn't make sense adding it on to this one. But enjoy this little bit for now!

----

The lights shine down on me from every angle. Small red lights blink in the black audience, indications as to where the cameras and millions of eyes are. The air is still and hot. It's hard to breath. Dust moats float by and seem to fill my throat, forcing me to swallow. I realize that my throat is dry and the act is pointless.

Sweat covers my forehead, but the make-up artists around me fix that without a second glance. The live audience chatters restlessly in front of me, in the pit of darkness stretched out for what could be forever. It's impossible to tell how many of them there are. Their excited whispers and eager shouts create a constant roar of distraction.

I try to focus on what's going on, but it's too hard. I zone out, the crowd become what it should be. Backgroud noise. I breath in deep, and exhale slowly. I repeat this over and over, and old trick to keep my breakfast in my stomach. I'm nervous, even though I shouldn't be. Even though I've been told not to be. That I'll be great. It's just that this feels so...new to me.

I try to think about how easy being in front of crowds was for me, years ago when I feared almost nothing. But now, after meeting someone so special and important to me, I have everything to lose. And I've started to fear the very idea of her leaving me. If this doesn't work out the way Hannah's label wants it to, if the fans don't like this new idea, who knows what could happen to the amazing relationship I've found.

All I know for sure is that I'm not giving up without a fight. And if getting up in front of all these people, pretending to be someone I'm not, is the best way to stay with the love of my life, then I'll do it. I'd do anything for that girl.

"And now, if you would, please give a big round of applause to..." I take in a deep breath and smile, sitting up straight and realizing too late that it's just me and the talk show host on the stage, the cameras already on and running. I look over to my left, and see Oliver and Sarah standing there, nodding and waving at me. I smile even bigger, some of the butterflies leaving me alone. I turn to my right and see the one girl that I'd give the world for. She giggles to herself, her blond hair framing her beautiful face. She gives me a small wave, and turns around to say something to a stage crew worker. They give her a thumbs up and she turns back to look at me, an intense stare of pure love. I look out at the sea of black and the small blinking red dots. And I let go of my fears, just like that. "...Lola Luftnagle!"


End file.
